Just from this one small act I'm in deep
by PrettyLittleDiary
Summary: Hermione is about to start at Hogwarts and she has no idea what'll come next. She is over the moon to finally have friends by her first summer and their friendships grow even outside of school. Hermione's friendship with Ron were no different than the trios friendships especially as the relationship develops in their private interactions throughout their summer holidays.
1. Chapter 1

"Mum," I said reluctantly. We were sat together in our lounge while she worked through her paper work and I was pretending to re-read Matilda but really I was working out to say. I wasn't a mummy's or a daddy's girl but I was grateful it was just the two of us, now I'd finally worked up the courage to talk to her. Mum instantly brushed her paper work aside before I said another word. "I'm scared to go to Hogwarts," I finally admitted.

"I know," she replied. Mum pushed my hair from my face tenderly, I could tell she'd been waiting to have this conversation with me since we found out. "Do you want to tell me more?" she asked.

"Well…I don't know what it's going to be like," I said hoping I was making sense. "I mean, aren't all these wizards and witches are going to be better than me already? I'm going to be doing the most basic work while they can already do everything with a wand and…"

"Sweetie, I spoke to Miss McGonagall - without you - and she explained there is no underage magic for anyone. You'll be at the same place as children who have known for elven years" she explained. I looked up at her as if expecting there to be a giveaway in her expression that she was lying but I felt she was telling the truth, I really hoped she was too.

"But I've already done…"

"Miss McGonagall said it can't be helped until you learn how to control it so you won't be in trouble. Hermione, you understand that's part of the reason you need to go? To learn how to use your magic correctly and not to hurt yourself or someone else?"

"Yeah…" I said thoughtfully. It would be nice to be able to choose when I moved objects or do actual spells and own a _wand. _"Mum, what if I can't make any friends?" I said hands fidgeting as I spoke, thinking of how lucky I was to go home to them every day after school. This was one of the most conflicted feeling about going to 'Hogwarts' as it meant a new start for me but it didn't mean a new me or it would be any easier. I'd always struggled to make friends, who's to say any of that will change? I won't be able to go home to mum and dad every night and have some company. What if I don't like my roommates? How am I meant to live with someone I don't like?

"You're bound to make friends, you'll be meeting so many new people and you will have the time of your life" she kissed my forehead gently. "Miss McGonagall seemed like a lovely woman and I'm sure if you have any problems you could go and speak to her"

"Running to a teacher might not help on the friend's thing" she just smiled

"I'm sure it'll all work out sweetie," she said confidently. "How about we make a deal?"

"A deal?" I asked unsure

"You'll stay in Hogwarts until Christmas and depending on how you feel we'll decide what you want to do for the rest of your education. I'm sure the school will help us if you really need to leave but you have to at least try it" she said. I thought about what she was saying and I assumed four months was a good amount of time to make an informed decision so I nodded, hoping I'd want to stay. "Anyway, knowing you sweetie you'll be happy soon as you get your books" she teased kindly. She pulled me in to a hug and I was grateful to be looked after for a change as I smelt her lovely perfume.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Thank you guest for reviewing, I'm glad you liked what I did with the idea and I hope you keep reading. Thanks everyone who favourite, followed and read – I hope you can review this time! I'm hoping it goes as well – if not better - as the last chapter. B x**_

"Your best friends are boys?" asked Dad for the third time since I'd been home and it was only day one. I nodded – again - I had to find it amusing that he was worrying about boys when we'd fought a troll but he seemed to be over that.

"Are the girls horrible to you?" asked mum

"Not horrible…we just don't get on" I explained honestly

"How is it sharing a room with them?" she said, watched as she bit her bottom lip – a nervous habit I'd recently noticed of hers.

"It's okay…I mean we don't have to be in our dorms till about ten so I spend very little with them and most of that time I'm reading or sleeping"

"I'm so proud of you for staying at the top of your class" said Dad. I had a feeling they were also proud of me for making friends but they didn't comment on that as I'm sure it would sound patronizing, even if we both knew it and it was true.

"It's all so interesting, I could read my books all day I can't wait to get my books for next year apparently were learning about transfiguring animals in to things! I wish I could show you" I said excitedly, although they looked mainly shocked.

"We don't want you getting in to trouble" said dad

"I won't, but it's so amazing!"

"You say that like we don't know what happened in school this year" he replied sternly, I looked at my feet preparing for my punishment. I would have preferred to keep it a secret but Professor McGonagall had contacted home explaining about the troll and the philosopher's stone.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't leave Harry do it alone we may have helped save people's lives" I said, trying not to scare them but also wanting them to understand why I needed to it. The part I missed out however was I was fairly sure I'd do the same again.

"So tell us more about this Harry and Ron? I feel like we only heard half the story?" asked mum.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You_ flew_ a car to pick him up?" I asked in a hushed whisper. I looked up to check Mrs Weasley was still distracted by Harry, after all he'd only just gotten back from Knockturn alley – it could have been a lot worse – and I'm sure there were other people they could get in to trouble with if they heard.

"Yeah" grinned Ron

"Ronald that was dangerous"

"There were bars on his windows!"

"I'm not saying how the Duresley's were treating him was right but none of you even know how to drive a car! You could have gotten hurt"

"Hermione, we didn't get hurt and Harry's not being starved"

"I still can't believe he met Draco's house elf" I said shaking my head. Apparently Harry couldn't even have a normal summer even without you-know-who.

"Oh…uh you haven't met dad yet but he is obsessed with muggles. I mean obsessed. He's going to ask you and your parents hundreds of questions about random muggle things and stuff. He owns batteries that he can't even use so - yeah…sorry"

"Really?" I said in surprise. It had never occurred to me that someone who was magic would be equally as interested in me as I was in them. I was sure him and my parents would be able to talk each other's ears off but that's when I noticed the glow on Ron's ears, he seemed embarrassed of his dad. "I bet my parents will ask hundreds of questions, they still keep asking me about Hogwarts"

"Dad will be worse. It's cool that there here, how does that work?"

"They wouldn't tell me much" I shrugged resentfully as we started walking in to the bank, although it had occurred to me they didn't know much themselves. "Your parent probably know more"

"Yeah but they don't tell me anything" he grumbled. Sometimes it wasn't fun to be treated like a child, I think we could handle learning how they got here – it wasn't like we were going to try it ourselves, what would be the point?

"I still can't get over this place" I said looking up at Gringotts, the sun making the marble look even more beautiful. Every inch of it looked so perfect and so smooth, I was amazed they could keep it so pristine.

"Apparently there's a dragon protecting the vaults"

"Yeah right," I laughed, "it's probably special effects or something"

"What?"

"Like if it was in the muggle world I'd say it was animated but I'm here, I'd guess there was some spell or enchantment to look like it – that's enough to scare someone off"

"Your saying that like dragons aren't real" he smirked

"I know there real just not here. I've read books about this place and there's no mention, actually it doesn't say much about anything but I think they'd have to mention a dragon"

"Or that's why they wouldn't and if that's true tell me why people are so scared to break in?"

"Because they believe it too. It would be too horrible to keep an animal that big locked up there" I added shaking my head

"Alright" he said sounding like he doubted it but mum and dad were looking back to me waiting for me to join them. I could bet they weren't quite prepared for the kart ride down, I probably wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I hope you guys are still reading and enjoy chapter three! Thank for reviewing **__**dCookieBman, I hope there's still a calling for them **____** B x **_

"Are we on a wild goose chase?" I laughed, shaking my head as we went to Flourish and Blots to look for Harry after the Leaky Caldron. There were many witches and wizards here but Harry was not one of them, I wondered if we would find him today as we were running out of shops.

"I've never chased a goose" said Ron, I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it. I always forgot we had sayings that didn't make sense to wizards, I was so used to being the one out of the loop while we were at Hogwarts and I guess I had started using muggle sayings less and less.

"It's a saying, it pretty much means not to be able to find something. Or him, you know Harry"

"Oh, weird"

"Maybe you do need to take muggle studies" I smiled, looking up to him.

"So I can learn more pointless phrases? I'm already used to mums 'a wizard born in may will marry a muggle' or 'jinx by twilight undone at midnight'" he said mimicking Mrs Weasleys voice.

"Where on earth do these thing come from? But what I said was more of a phrase than a superstition" I pointed out

"Same rubbish" he shrugged, slipping through the crowd that seemed to be getting thicker.

"I won't be telling Mrs Weasley you said that" I teased.

"It wouldn't end well for me" he said in a monoton. I watched Ron staring at the Firebolt in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, I could tell he wished he could own the broom just on the other side of the glass. Although I guess I was grateful I wasn't interested in quidditch as I probably saved myself a lot of money.

"I bet she misses you all so much now your all at school"

"What makes you say that?"

"Just what Mum and Dad are like with me 'empty nest syndrome' or something"

"Again, I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Basically that it's just weird to be the only two in the house when it hasn't been like that for years"

"Oh, well why not say that?"

"Because it's well it's a bit of a mouth full, isn't it?"

"I guess, but why does everything need a name?"

"So it's easier to explain"

"And confuse people"

"Who do you think assigned us the monsters book of monsters?" I asked, attempting to change the subject before we argued.

"Merlin knows, I bet he's crazy"

"I bet he's a _he_" I laughed in agreement. "I'm so excited to be taking a new subject"

"Yeah as long as it's better than History of Magic, I'm happy"

"Maybe if you paid attention it would turn out better" I said strictly

"Hermione, you're the only one who can ever pay attention in that class"

"Yeah but doesn't mean you can't try"

"I do try it's just boring and I think learning about magical creatures would be more interesting"

"What do your brothers say about it?"

"Yeah they agree"

"What historical things did you see in Egypt?"

"Well we saw the tombs and stuff" he shrugged dismissively. "You should have seen the pyramids though, they were amazing and they had all these trick places inside. I never knew they were built by wizards"

"Isn't there loads of magic inside? And that's how they were built"

"Yeah but I went for a holiday not a lesson"

"Really Ron? I'm so jealous!"

"Well of course you'd make education out of your holiday"

"Any need for that?" I asked him irritated

"Yeah when you question how I spend _my_ holiday."

"I was only wondering how…"

"How was your holiday?"

"France was amazing, it was all so beautiful…" I answered feeling really annoyed that he'd cut me off twice.

"Did you learn anything?"

"A little French but nothing about magic"

"So stop shouting at me"

"And there I was thinking you were interested in my holiday"

"Same"

"I've got some birthday money left, I think I'm going to buy an owl"

"Wouldn't you prefer a new book?"

"Hilarious." I answered, I wouldn't mind a new book but Ron was acting horrible for no real reason. It was lucky it didn't take us long to find Harry, that seemed to cheer us both up enough for our argument to be forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hope your still reading, there's a lot more Ronmione in this chapter! Thanks for the new reviews and follows. As I explained to PhoenixTailAndHolly in case you were wondering **__**I went by Fred and George's guess back when they were flying the car home that the elf was Draco's, I was thinking that she could have already been told. B x**_

I never liked sleeping places that weren't my own bed but tonight at the Burrow was ridiculous. I'd been lying in the pull out bed next to Ginny's, who had fallen asleep, and was left staring at the posters on her walls. It felt rude to turn on a light to read like I usually would so I just continued lying here quietly, thinking. I wondered what my parents were doing and if they were missing me as much as I them. It was when I decided I needed to get over worrying about silly things – like who would teach us DADA this year - so I gave in and headed to the kitchen.

Tiptoeing through the house managed to avoid all the creaky floorboards that Ginny had pointed out and I slipped down unnoticed. I knew where Mrs Weasley kept the candles and the matches so I planned on reading my charms book. Pushing open the kitchen door I was surprised to be met by light which was as quickly extinguished as seen. In that quick flash of light I saw Ron sitting at the kitchen table. I was surprised to see him but I didn't know what to say but he didn't seem to be in any hurry to turn it back on as I stood there quietly, shivering slightly.

"Would you mind lighting it again?" I whispered. I heard a cluttered movement and in a few seconds there was light, bright against Ron's hair and his pale completion looking embarrassed.

"What are you doing up?" he asked, I'd heard that tone before. It was like that time he'd told Neville off for being awake when we'd gone looking for the philosopher's stone when we should have been in bed ourselves.

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to disturb Ginny," I shrugged grabbing an empty chair and putting my book down, "I thought I'd attempt to read."

"Is the camp bed okay for you?" he asked timidly. Personally I really liked Ginny's room and even if I would prefer a more comfy bed I probably wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.

"No, its fine I always struggle to sleep when I'm not at home" I replied dismissively.

"What about Hogwarts?"

"All the early mornings and late nights helped me eventually and it is practically home now"

"And we aren't?" he said with raised eyebrow but was still looking serious.

"It's the first time I've stayed Ronald" I laughed at him.

"Oh, yeah" he said bashfully. I guess I could understand how he'd gotten confused that I had already stayed with all the time we spent together at Hogwarts.

"What are you doing up anyway?"

"Eating"

"I guess that doesn't surprise me"

"About as much as you reading" he smiled at me. "Would you like some toast or something?"

"No, eating late makes my insomnia worse" I flicked the book open. Running my wand over the last paragraph I read, "by the way, your mum would have definitely seen you"

"Yeah, I didn't know what else to do" he shrugged.

"I'm guessing me reading would go down better?"

"Mum would never shout at your or Harry like she shouts at us," I nodded in agreement to Ron's comment, maybe she never would but I'd witnessed enough to never get on her wrong side.

"Maybe lend Harry's cloak next time"

"Ah yes, its two main uses scaring Slytherin's and sneaking around after hours" he said with a wink.

"Yeah, maybe we don't use it enough" I smiled. "Although it truly is an amazing object I still don't understand how it all works"

"At least it works and keeps us out of trouble" he pointed out.

"Oh God knows what we'll be using it for next year" I said cringing holding my head in my hands.

"Let's hope it's little more exciting than the restricted section of the library"

"Don't make fun of me" I answered, not taking the comment too seriously. So what if I liked to read?

"I'm not, really" he added with a smirk. "It was Harry"

"It was" I agreed, making a mental note that I'd have to remember that for the next time Harry made fun of me for reading.

"Looking forward to the cup?" he asked after a long pause.

"Yeah, I mean I've never seen a quidditch match on this scale before"

"I didn't think you were that in to it?"

"I know but I always get excited for us to win the cup and I'm very aware that this is a once in a lifetime experience especially with the seats that we have," I explained, "and I can't wait to see the stadium I've been to muggle ones but it's like with your house it's so amazing how many floors you can have and I'd love to see how it all works"

"Of course you'd be interested in that" he said sounding amused.

"You've grown up like this, magic is the norm" I shrugged it off.

"I guess but I doubt if I go to your house I'll spend the day watching your mum do the cleaning"

"I was chatting to your mum and helping too" I said embarrassed, but it was interesting to see magic being used as a typical day to day life. He laughed at me but I could tell he was just teasing rather than being mean but I defiantly wasn't disappointed when he dropped the subject.

"Mum still thinks you're a good influence on Harry and me" he spoke casually leaning on his hand.

"I've known you three years now, we've managed to get in enough trouble ourselves" I pointed out.

"Me and Harry have been bad influences" he said pointing a finger towards me.

"Well as long as there are no trolls this year we'll be fine"

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I don't know?"

"Well if you're not too busy watching mum do the dishes do you want to come to the orchard?"

"Why the orchard?"

"Yeah well the boys were planning on going for a few drinks and I knew I had to ask you. Ginny would kill me otherwise"

"I don't drink"

"You don't like have to drink, just you know a chat under the stars where mum and dad won't shout at us to go to bed" he pointed out. The orchard was beautiful and if they weren't going to be playing quidditch this time we were there it would be a plus.

"If Ginny's in, I am" I smiled, glad for some plans for the next night. "And no, I won't tell on you"

"I never thought you would" he said. I didn't look up to him as I tried to force myself to finish the paragraph at least even if it wasn't going in.

"Let's head up before someone comes down" I smiled, feeling my eye lids become slacker. Ron nodded in agreement and blew out the candle. Shivering as the door opened I walked through the empty living room just about hearing Ron walking behind us.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I was surprised when Ginny was less than interested in going to the orchard with her 'idiot brothers' when I suggested the idea. Ginny's main issue seemed to be Mrs Weasley would suspect something was not right if the house was too quiet but by 12 she was still stood at her window as if wondering whether or not to go. Finally by 12.30 we were down in the orchard half hour after we'd been told to meet them. There was a steady small fire in the middle of them and you could see the flames bouncing off each of their red hair as we got closer and every bottle in their hands.

"Hey girls" grinned Charlie, he looked back as if they'd just been talking about something big.

"Bottle?" offered Bill, who was deliberately avoiding looking at Ginny.

"Sure" I agreed. I reached out taking the bottle and took a quick sip, it wasn't very nice but it felt weird to be the only one not drinking as somehow Ginny had already snuck herself one. She just shrugged at her older brothers when she was looked at accusingly.

"Is there a reason why you've all gone quiet since we've got here?" asked Ginny.

"Do you want to hear about Bill's sex life?" answered Fred, completely unabashed as he spoke.

"I do love a good bit of fiction" replied Ginny without hesitation. Of course this lead to everyone laughing as I cringed but even I couldn't help but smile.

"Merlin I've left you with these idiots for too long" Bill sighing loudly.

"I told you that the first owl I sent you after you left" she smiled.

"Where are your parents?" Ron asked me.

"There in a work conference"

"Well…that sounds fun" he said with an amused smile.

"Yeah and I'd probably be with them if it wasn't for you, so yeah. Thanks"

"What is it your parents do?" asked Bill.

"Their dentists" I replied. "They look after peoples teeth," I said realising it needed a little more explanation for a majority of them, "they make them straighter, repair broken ones and stuff"

"Repair?" asked Charlie, he looked as confused as he sounded.

"Yeah with fillings and stuff, it's silver and it mends the gap in the tooth," I shrugged, "sorry I don't really understand it even in muggle terms"

"Do they enjoy it?" asked Percy sounding curious but confused.

"Yeah and it's how they met" I nodded. "I know all your jobs but how did you know that's what you wanted to do?" I asked thoughtfully, I had no real desire to become anything in particular.

"I've always loved animals and there's nothing like working with dragons. There such amazing creatures and I'll happily study them all day without getting bored, it doesn't get much better"

"I suppose it helped that it's what my grades suited," started Bill thoughtfully, "oh and I'd just been through a horrific break up and just wanted to get away from home. They pay you an extra allowance thing on top of your pay to help pay for accommodation," he explained as if remembering why himself, he didn't sound like he had the passion Charlie had but I didn't question further.

"For me I've always wanted to become the minister of magic," Percy said. I knew the others would criticising him for how unabashed he was about talking to his future in possibly the highest job in the magical world but it was nice to see a confidence. "I can't wait to climb up the work ladder"

"I know we weren't really included but we are going to open a bad ass shop" interrupted Fred.

"And we'll be more successful than your wildest dreams"

"And _if_ you help us out with the testing I'm sure we can give you all jobs"

"I've always wanted to work for my younger brothers" Bill said sarcastically.

"Perfect, want to start on the nose bleed nougat?" Fred said rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"Or the custard canary?"

"I'll try them once you've told mum" said Charlie. He was wearing a stupidly smug grin at being able to tell them that, George nodded as if to say 'fair enough'

"Or we could give you the sweet that makes your tongue huge so you can never tell mum, if you don't help us with the antidote that is"

"Have you already got that much planned?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but that would be telling Hermione" said Fred, smile plastered on his face tapping a finger to his nose. He really was up to no good and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know more, they did deserve to be successful – they were so talented.

"Looking forward to going back to school?" asked Percy, I noticed he had some sort of superior grin as he spoke – Ginny had told me he'd been acting like this all summer.

"Yeah, I can't wait to use accio"

"I can't wait to apparate" said George. I sensed he was trying to avoid giving Percy any satisfaction too, even though apparating did sound amazing.

"Have you ever seen a world cup before?" I asked. There was a mutual no around the group as I knew this was the first one in the UK for years but the older boys had lived in other countries so I was a little surprised that this may be a literally was a once in a life time opportunity.

The air wasn't freezing or anything but it was brisk and windy although I was mainly just grateful it wasn't raining. I sniffed in the late summer air taking in the lovely summery sent of freshly mown grass as I lay back on the grass. It always made me feel summery and I could tell already it was a smell I'd relate to the Burrow with all this land. The place reminded me of my grandparent's old place and I really missed their horses as I pictured where they lived, it was such a shame they now lived in a home.

"I still can't believe you screamed down the phone to his uncle" Fred said with a little bit of a laugh. As I realised I hadn't been paying attention to the conversation they had been having about the quidditch world cup, although I had picked up they'd be supporting Bulgaria not Ireland – which confused me since I thought we'd just support the team nearest to home.

"How was I meant to know!?" he said sounding defensive.

"I think I would have guessed shouting isn't the way to go" pointed out Percy.

"And we've seen Hermione ring her parents, have you ever heard her screaming?" asked Ginny. I liked Ginny a lot more when she wasn't around Harry, she was a lot more talkative.

"Still can't believe my family are friends with Harry Potter" said Bill, he looked impressed at the fact.

"Don't embarrass him when he gets here" said Ron quickly.

"I still don't think he's used to everyone knowing who he is" I agreed.

"So don't ask to look at his scar?" said Bill smiling.

"It's fairly easy to see anyway, don't stare" answered Ron.

"I was being sarcastic" said Bill shaking his head.

"I think Ginny and I should head home now, were the least intoxicated and maybe that way we can stay out of trouble" I said, we both got up and started the walk back to the Burrow.

"We'll be the ones mum's not killing" she added as we walked off in to the night, I made sure I knew exactly where my wand was as we walked in to the dark night. "Thanks for getting me out tonight" she said when we were far enough from her brothers.

"That's what friends are for, right?" I asked. It was in fact a genuine question in the friend's suggestion. I mean I knew Harry, Ron and I had become friends after defeating a mountain troll but I'd shared a room with Lavender and Parvati for years and we hadn't been friends, did two nights in Ginny's qualify? Especially as I knew she planned on inviting Luna but she was already busy.

"Yeah, I'd promise not to be a bad influence like Ron but I'd be lying" she pointed out. "Merlin it was easier getting out" she sighed spotting the tree we had to climb to get in. I hadn't considered this part but I was still glad I'd went even if I'd spent half of it day dreaming looking at the stars.

OoOoOoOoO

It was our last night in the Burrow and yet again I couldn't sleep, I longed to go and sit outside but I didn't want to risk getting in to trouble. The reason I couldn't sleep tonight was different, it was everything that had happened at the cup, and I doubted fresh air would help that. What on earth was going to happen next? Whatever it was couldn't be good. I stood leant forward looking out the dark window to the starry sky. I was sure everyone was thinking about the same pretty much as me constantly too but I hoped that they would all be asleep by now. I wished I could turn my head off as I sighed rubbing my tired eyes that my brain couldn't seem to fall back to I saw the kitchen door opening behind me.

"Hey" whispered Ron as he entered the room, I could always identify his voice from his other family members.

"Hi Ronald" I replied.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, that was obvious but I guess Ron was trying to make conversation – maybe he was worried about me too.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about everything that's happened" I said fretfully, I could hear him walking closer. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"Harry's scar is going to keep hurting and he'll have to fight again" he said, sounding as resigned as I was feeling but I knew he'd be there for him too. "We'll all fight again" he added as if needing to confirm his loyalty to Harry – that was obvious to me.

"Is it weird how I can equally want to help Harry and never want see you-know-who?" I asked, I surprised by my honesty that I guess met Ron's comment, I guess that's what happened this late at night.

"I understand" he laughed gently. I wondered for a second if anyone else could understand how we felt after three years of getting in to weird and dangerous situations like nobodies business, I really didn't know what to expect of this year and I guess I wasn't the only one.

"We'll just have to be prepared," even as I said it I wondered what we would need.

"At least we have the cloak_ and_ the map this year" he pointed out, I guess it was the first time Harry would have both after all the confiscations of last year and they defiantly wouldn't hold us back.

"It won't be enough unless we learn some more spells…I think" I said, knowing it was typical for me but I didn't know how else to be prepared.

"There's no point in worrying about something we can't change"

"We'll have to make sure Harry keeps Dumbledore and Sirius up to date"

"I still can't quite believe Sirius is innocent" he said wearing a wary smile. I nodded although I hadn't grown up being scared of him like Ron and other wizarding families but I felt I kind of understood after the year I thought of him being guilty.

"Ron…You know the spell for the dark mark," I said hoping not to insult him, "how would you learn it?"

"From what glimpses I've heard off my older brothers and parents I understand you have to be a Death Eater and taught by them or you-know-who" he said, his mouth was pursed once he finished speaking – I'd never seen him do that before, did it mean he was more annoyed than usual?

"So…when they suspected us they were being completely uncalled for?" I asked, shuffling my feet distractedly as I didn't feel like looking at him, everything felt weird.

"Yes. There isn't a single member of my family who was ever even suspected and you're not someone they'd try to get to join them and Harry, well he's Harry. Isn't he?" he said sounding very defensive, probably because everything he said was right and I'd never met such a great family as the Weasleys – after everything they've done for me and Harry.

"Yeah" I replied. He's Harry isn't he was actually a good enough explanation in this case even if it wasn't for the idiots who found us. "I'm surprised that they had gotten so annoyed at three teenagers. I knew everyone is rightfully terrified of you-know-who but I don't know why they assumed us. Everyone knows Harry's story and what's happened in school should be yet more proof none of us would want anything to do with it"

"But the Ministry isn't always the brightest. Look at everything with Sirius, how they treat Remus even if he is the friendliest werewolf you'll ever meet and the hero is the villain" he said resentfully, rubbing his tired looking eyes as he spoke. I don't know why it made me smile when he called Remus a friendly werewolf but it did, he'd lost any prejudice he had once had.

"Would I be able to find anything about the Dark Mark in any book?" trying not to dwell too much on how Remus and Sirius were still being treated since I knew they'd be worried about Harry too.

"I doubt it. All the Death Eaters either fought to the death, ended up in Azkaban, pretended they were under the impirius curse or gave in other Death Eaters. None of them gave up the mark, or should I say none of them officially gave up the mark" he answered, itching his head as if confused but his face was much more serious than that.

"How do you mean?" I asked suspiciously, it had never occurred to me to think about the government quite like that even after the Buckbeak and Hagrid situation.

"I'm sure some Ministry official somewhere knows" he said. I nodded in agreement, our government did seem to be a little corrupt. "I'd love to know who and bloody question him"

"At least in the manor they did us" I sighed, I felt really uncomfortable in how overly rude they'd been to us even if they were scared. I'd actually been scared when it all happened, if I wasn't already enough after the way Draco had spoken to me at the start. I was fairly sure what he was saying was true even if it felt a little farfetched and I'd never admit how I felt.

"Who do you think they'll accuse next? Witherwings?" he tried to joke. I smiled but the whole situation was weighing too heavily over me to laugh especially knowing Harry was upstairs probably worrying himself silly all alone.

"You know one thing," he said as I looked up at him, "me, you and Harry will always have each other"

"Yeah that's a promise" I smiled a lot more than his attempt at a joke had.

"Night, Mione" he said after a long pause, his voice was gentle and tired as he left the kitchen.

"Sweet dreams" I responded and followed him up seconds later, looking forward to be able to stop thinking about the last few days in slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hermione," said Fred, he pointed a thumb back at me without saying hello, "I said it was her." Apparently I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep as I entered the kitchen to see Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Sirius all sat around the table. I stepped forward and heard an unpleasant squelch under my foot, looking down I saw…something.

"What is that?" I asked, then clutched my hand to my own ear in panic.

"That, Hermione is an extendable ear. That way we can hear more than usual"

"That's…that's amazing…" I said in shock looking at the invention.

"Let's _hear_ about how it would make learning better?" grinned Fred.

"I…well done" I said unsure what I was meant to say, the boys were ridiculously talented. "Exchanging prank ideas?" I asked, smiling as I sat in an empty chair next to Ron.

"Not quite" said Sirius, with a little smile on his face – it was funny how the smile looked less convincing but his face looked less gaunt every day.

"Although I think we should" said George with a real smile on his face.

"We are asking Sirius about how to deal with the Percy thing" said Ginny, she'd told me herself how worried she'd been and I guess that's why she wasn't in our room either.

"I'm the only one who understands being disowned" he said as if it was such a casual topic of conversation as he casually lounging back on his chair.

"Oh" I said, realising I was interrupting an important family moment wishing and I'd been quiet, but I thought it would be too awkward to leave now.

"It's not worth reaching out to him?" asked Ron. We'd all heard Ron complain about Percy over the years but I guess after all he was his brother and I saw that more now than ever before by his serious expression, quickly I averted my eyes before he caught me looking at him.

"No. Molly is going to anyway but I doubt you'll get a response and if he is anything like me, it'll push him further away"

"With every compliment to you, Sirius. You are nothing like Percy" said Fred.

"Although you're probably about as good looking as each other" added George.

"Lucky boy" said Sirius. It was met by laughter as in the looks department there was clearly only one winner even if Sirius was getting old.

"Do you know whose teaching us Defence against the Dark arts this year, Sirius?" I asked in a lull of conversation.

"All I know is no one wants to take the post, see if the ministry would just realise I was innocent I personally think I'd be a kick ass teacher"

"Yeah you would" grinned Fred nodding.

"Dumbledore may employ werewolves but a wanted mass murderer may be pushing it"

"I can't believe the map was yours, I wish we still had it. Harry" said George, but he was smirking.

"It's a shame he hasn't got to have more fun with it" said Sirius, lips perking up slightly.

"Although it did help us save you" I pointed out, Sirius was looking particularly tired now as everyone looked up to him hanging on his every word.

"And for that, I'm solemnly glad," I rolled my eyes at the bad pun, "come on, up before Molly kills me" he instructed. I wondered what was going through his mind as he tried to act like a sensible adult while I'm sure he'd want to be exchanging prank ideas with the twins.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What is this?" I said in disgust. Ron and I were sat in Mr and Mrs Black's room pulling through what was left of their junk. I wasn't quite sure why we had been assigned here since none of us needed to sleep here but I didn't question, I just did as I was told hoping to gain some brownie points for attending the Orders meeting – even if it hadn't worked so far.

"It goes in the bin" he smiled, I nodded in agreement as dust flew back as I threw it.

"Should we write to Harry?" I asked feeling guilty. I was fairly sure he felt exactly the same as I on the subject but it didn't make it any easier for us. Looking up from the jewellery box I was looking through I noticed his lips were pursed, he almost looked like McGonagall I smiled to myself.

"We should…" he started, I just gave him a look and he sighed. "I know we don't usually stick to rules but it's not getting in trouble I'm worried about, it's the letters getting intercepted. The Order is small enough as it is without scaring off future members, if only dad had his car"

"How much trouble would we get in to for flying there?"

"I've only ever seen you on a broom once and I've never flown with someone on the back I'm going to say probably death" he laughed.

"He's going to kill us" I said while brushing down the curtains. Ron silence was agreement and that was all I really needed to know, I'd do anything to catch the Knight bus to his right now if it wouldn't offended Mrs Weasley or Dumbledore of their request not to tell him anything or seem ungrateful for the hospitality they had offered, I was grateful.

"I always thought I'd enjoy having a house elf a lot more than I do" he said looking around the grimy room.

"Kreachers been alone for years and raised by pure blood fanatics, what do you expect?" he scoffed although I was sure he was thinking about how Kreature should be doing these chores instead of us but I completely blamed the Black's for how he acted.

"If we finish this too quickly were bound to be given something else to do," he sighed dusting at the wall, "and they really should fucking let us use magic for stuff like that" he said looking disgusted.

"Ronald!" I scolded him for swearing. He just shrugged and carried on, the room was already looking better but it was just so eerie, I could just picture the crazy woman from the painting here. Pacing the floor late at night complaining about mudbloods and halfbreeds, wondering how on earth their pure blood son had ended up in a house full of blood traitors, why he'd prefer to live with the Potter's than his own parents.

"You alright?" Ron asked.

"Just…just imagine what it must have been like when they lived here"

"I think the portrait gives us a good idea"

"Yeah, that's my point. Poor Sirius, imagine being stuck somewhere you hated growing up"

"We need to get out of the house tomorrow" he announced, as if worried we'd go crazy – which seemed more plausible than getting out of the house.

"And where will we go?" I said amused.

"I'd settle for a walk around the park" he sighed looking out of the dirty old window.

"Deal" I agreed, doubting anyone would agree.

"Reckon they'll let us in to the meeting tonight?"

"They won't even let Fred and George in, I very, very much doubt it" I sighed resentfully. In the four years we'd been friends with Harry we had more to do with you-know-who than others have in their whole life but we were deemed too young. It was more dangerous _not _to be prepared in my opinion, after all he was bound to after Harry again soon and we were very likely to have to help him with at least part of it as we had before. My heart lurched as I hoped that he wouldn't be alone like he was after he got the cup this year, it sounded terrifying. Poor Harry, poor Cedric.

"At least he came home" Ron said to me, I looked up and smiled. I agreed but he was showing some strong signs of depression the last time I saw him and he hardly had time to deal with that now with everything blowing up.

"Let's get out of here before we catch something" I sighed finally, knowing it was almost time for food.

OoOoOoOoO

Mrs Weasley reacted about as well as you'd expect to our idea to go for a walk around London but when Fred, George and Ginny had decided they'd come she was became even more annoyed. Luckily Tonks was there and she offered to come out with us all. She was young enough that she was less of a babysitter and more of a friend after all we were only going to a local park – Sirius also offered to come in his animigus form but she declined and he didn't want us to argue for him.

"Where are we?" asked Ron, I shook my head. I didn't know much of London especially where Grimwald place was nor did I want to get too acquainted with it. The weather was nice and I was glad that we had chosen the park over going for food or any other activity.

"It looks nice" I shrugged. The others went in to the park playing on all the slides, swings and roundabouts as Ron and I started walking around the lake.

"Maybe we could go flying?"

"Oh for sure in this lovely muggle community" I laughed. "I'd like to go riding, though"

"Do you still ride?"

"Not since before Hogwarts, I'd probably fall straight off these days"

"How come you parents never had any?" he asked, I could see him turning to look at me.

"Mum hated riding" I shrugged, looking towards him and his green eyes.

"I've never really hear you talking about it"

"I guess I don't really miss it until I'm thinking of my grandparents or just want to clear my mind"

"You, think too much? Never"

"Ha-ha" I nudged him roughly.

"Did you ever have your own?"

"No, I used to ride Nan's pony"

"What was it called?"

"You can't laugh"

"My sister named an owl Pigwidgeon" he said as if it couldn't be any more ridiculous.

"Okay, so my grans horse was called Saphire and the pony they first had when I was a baby was called Ocean so, I wanted to keep on with the theme," I explained, Ron looked confused. "The blue – I named her Sky"

"Told you it's not as bad as Pig"

"Thanks" I said sarcastically.

"I don't know why I'm surprised when you have a cat called Crookshanks" he said with a sly grin.

"I didn't name him!"

"Yeah, but still Mione"

"That's like me making fun of Pig's or Scabbers name"

"That's different"

"Not really," I said defiantly, "and anyway I dread to think what names you could would have come up with when you were five"

"I'll give you that" he said thoughtfully.

"We should have brought some bread" I said stopping by the pond, there were many ducks swimming across the lake and it had only now occurred to me.

"Yeah, but knowing our luck we'd manage to piss one off and get chased off"

"Spoil sport" I glared up at him.

"It's true!" he said defiantly.

"You're just anti animals all of a sudden"

"No, just animals with stupid names"

"So you wouldn't like that duck if it was called I don't know…Daffy or Trixie or something weirder"

"Hermione, even now you are _not_ being allowed to name any pets – I'll take over"

"I think you're just as bad" I added

"Fine we'll discuss it" I said smugly. Until I realised how weird the conversation was, it was like we were planning on naming _our_ pet or something. I lulled in to silence as I watched the ducks swimming across the lake, hoping Ron's silence was for something else.

"One of them is going to get hurt" he said, looking across at the others in the park. I could have sworn Fred and George were using magic on the swings they were going so high. Ginny and Tonks were stood idly chatting but they were way too close to getting kicked for my liking.

"That sounded awfully sensible of you" I teased.

"I can be sometimes"

"Yeah I'm sure it's just Harry's bad influence" I rolled my eyes. While we walked quietly back towards the park it's self I realised Ron was looking rather serious as I looked up at him.

"Do you have your wand?" he asked.

"Honestly?" I kind of laughed "yeah, you?"

"Yeah, I'm glad" he said

"Me too" I agreed. It wasn't that I didn't trust Tonks or the twins but with everything that happened I felt safer with my own wand. It's funny how something I never had for the majority of my life made me feel so…so well complete. Somehow we all ended up playing football with some local kids, it would seem unfair since we were all at least seven years older but if you'd seen George managing to fall over the ball you'd understand. Who knew you could have so much hand eye co-ordination on the ground and next to none on the floor?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I hated to admit just how annoyed I got reading the Daily Prophet especially since everyone was telling me to stop. Every lie got under my skin even when I told myself I shouldn't let it as I knew they were clearly wrong. I just couldn't believe they'd think Harry would be on you-know-who's side after everything they'd known he'd done.

"So what are they saying?" asked Ron, wondering what he'd think of everyone was stupid with fear.

"They think Harry is part of some sort of revolution and is becoming the new you-know-who"

"I think all journalists are idiots"

"From what we've overheard Fudge is leaning on the Prophet. How on earth did that man get in to power? He lets you and Harry get away with flying your dads car and Harry blowing up his aunt and now he's some sort of liar that needs to be ostracised."

"The howler that was punishment enough" I smiled back at him, remembering how annoyed I was at him until he received the howler.

"Think your mum will send one to Fudge?"

"If anyone could scare the minister it is mum" he nodded seriously.

"But fears the stupid problem in this, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he said softly, "bloody hell I'm dreading telling Harry this"

"Luckily I think Harry's just going to be glad for the company" I kind of smiled in worry.

"Aren't we just riveting?" he joked, I nodded in agreement as I didn't know what more to say. "Anyway, you'll be too busy reading?"

"Do you always have to make fun? You know I've been trying to get in to the stupid meetings as much as you"

"I know, I'm glad you'll be prepared when they do let us in"

"Think they will?"

"Who knows" he shrugged.

"Maybe they'll talk to Harry. They should, but they also should have to let Fred and George in" it's funny how you'd think becoming of age would make everything easier but apparently not. Maybe they assumed – like we hoped – that they would tell us what was happing. I could imagine the pair of them just applying to be an auror just to prove a point and get to be a part of it finally, I smiled to myself thinking it was the only way those pair would ever have a ministry job.

"I wonder what being an auror is like" I replied, thinking about everyone we see come and go.

"Tonks has amazing stories" he said wistfully.

"Do you still think you'd like to be one?"

"Yeah," he said bashfully, "I know it'll be hard and everything but there's nothing else I've ever wanted to do"

"Your only fourteen, Ron, you still have time to change your mind _but_ all the help you've given Harry over the years proves you could do it" I answered. Surprisingly I was taken all the way back to first year when Ron sacrificed himself during the chess game and he kept his head to remind me to use my wand when I needed to start a fire. It was funny how well I could remember those moment considering how long I was, he was brave but he spoke before I had chance to continue.

"Thanks" he replied. I looked over to him and noticed his years were bright red, I hadn't meant to embarrass him, "what about you?"

"Honestly? I don't know. Becoming an auror has never interested me but neither has anything else apart from working from working for Elf rights but I would never want to join such a horribly corrupt government in any sense of the word"

"You'd probably be a good teacher"

"You don't get accepted to teach until you're older and had experience" I said dismissively.

"But when you can" he pointed out. I could feel myself blushing at his words, something about becoming a teacher one day had always been something I was interested in but part of me had also wanted to go to university as there didn't seem to be a wizarding equivalent I had no idea how the first years out of school would go. "You never let Harry and I just copy, after all" he grinned.

"So you're grateful for that?"

"No, I still think you should let us copy but as a _teacher_ – that's good"

"And what would I teach?"

"Well for one, you've taught me more about muggle's than anyone else" I rolled my eyes in response, he really did have a limited understanding of the other world.

"Only because you didn't take muggle studies" I grinned, it still surprised me how little he knew about the muggle world.

"Whatever, you could be the new McGonagall"

"No one could ever replace her"

"You can be just as scary, just work on thinning your lips"

"That's…" there was a loud crack interrupting my reply, Fred and George were stood in Ron's room.

"Mum seems to think you pair are at it"

"I told her Ron had no chance"

"The pair of them are too innocent"

"I think we've embarrassed them"

"Anyway, you've got another letter from Harry"

"And mum said leave the door open"

"You know if you want to maybe do some taste testing for us"

"After all we'll remember you once were rich and famous"

"Otherwise you'll be getting sweet f a off us" they said as they individually handed us our letters, stomach churning as I could imagine what the letter could say.

"Make sure you leave the door open"

"Unless you're snogging"

"I've had enough nightmares for one life."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"You let this happen!" I accused the room in general at the news of Harry's attack.

"Why couldn't you go get him earlier?" said Ron, just as annoyed as myself.

"I hope you never have to understand what he went through." Said Sirius. His voice was low, calm and terrifying reminding everyone of how he'd spent twelve years of his life.

"And are we going to be allowed in to this great plan now?" asked Ginny, looking like Mrs Weasley.

"The plan that had to wait until something this bad happened" I added. We stood together hands on hips as if daring them to say something else.

"Harry is okay…" said Mrs Weasley.

"Yes but for how long!" replied Ron.

"It's all starting now" said Remus.

"What does that mean?" asked Fred, he'd been quiet but clearly annoyed at how invasive the adults were still being.

"Do you think we worked our birthday out wrong?" asked George, his head cocked to the side sarcastically.

"Did we turn sixteen again?"

"Maybe we'll be sixteen forever"

"Can we get Harry?" I interrupted, even if the twins were getting close to cheer me up but that wasn't what was important right now.

"If Hermione is I am" pointed out Ginny.

"Shut it." Said Mad Eye. And we did. "You may be of age but it's your parent's decision, Fred and George" they skunked in to the chairs as if expecting the usual response. "You know none of us would ever dream of this happening to Harry even with constant vigilance"

"We can't go back and change it and I'm sure Dumbledore has his reasons" said Mrs Weasley, her eyes were fierce and terrifying but I couldn't help myself.

"And where is he now?" I asked.

"He's helping think of the best way to go and collect Harry"

"He'll be here in no time"

"He's going to resent us all, you know that? After everything he went through last year and now we've left him alone with his own thoughts" said Ginny sternly.

"We can learn from what in hindsight mistakes were" said Mr Weasley, who was still sounding surprisingly calm as he spoke.

"And now we'll fix from where we are now" said Mrs Weasley

"Harry will be here soon" added Sirius

"I swear, if he's not I'm finding a way to get him myself" I said, storming out of the kitchen. I couldn't be bothered to have our usual argument about whether or not we could stay for the meeting, I was sure Fred and George would do that for me. I stormed up the steps until I got to wear Ron was staying, Kreature went to talk to me but before his first word was out Ron had pushed him out the door and slammed it shut. "What have we been saying!? What did we say would happen?"

"You know Harry can look after himself, Mione"

"And at what cost? Using underage magic and doing it in public! Oh on Merlin's saggy y fronts I bet the press are going to have a field day but skip out the danger he was in"

"Do you really think we can get there?" he asked

"We can get the Knight bus"

"I swear they need to do something tonight" he said sounding as angry as me. I felt my stomach tense up uncomfortably and a burning in my throat I gulped down. "I really miss him anyway and now I'm worried for him" he said and the silence went over us. Next thing I knew I threw myself to hug Ron, head deep in his shoulder and arms around his neck. Slowly I felt his arms go around my back and it was the only thing that stopped me from crying out of a mixture of anger and worry.

"Knock knock" said Ginny sarcastically, we looked back and she'd already opened the door. We jumped back off each other as if surprised with what we were doing as much as we were amused. "They are doing something, we used the ears and they have a 'guard' set up to go get Harry"

"You're sure?"

"Sure" she nodded. This time I jumped on Ginny, clutching her in to me. Her body language was surprised as she tapped my back gently, "you need to eat, Hermione" she said kindly.

OoOoOoOo

I slipped down the horrid old stairs for the third night after I found out I was a prefect and insulted Ron. That had never been my intention so I was feeling extremely guilty still and he hadn't let me talk to him. He'd always slipped away from me to be with someone else so I didn't feel completely comfortable talking. So I'd come down stairs every night since after we'd all gone to bed to hopefully speak to him, but I hadn't.

"Hi" I whispered when I walked through the door and saw Ron sat there. My heart was pounding in my throat as I slipped in trying to remember everything I'd planned to say. Ron's response was just a nod, I guess I didn't expect much more but it still made me shake.

"I'm sorry" I said quickly, he shrugged. I thought he was here because he would be ready to forgive me but I could easily be wrong. "Ron, I don't think Harry is better than you by any means but he always plays such a big part in quidditch and I think it helps us gain house points which helps us gain the house cup" I explain using my hands as I speak, "I'm sorry, you're both such wonderful people."

"I thought it would be him too" he admitted. He wouldn't look at me and I was surprised it made it a little easier to talk but I also didn't want to insult Harry – they were equally deserving.

"You both deserved it equally, in my opinion" I said truthfully, trying to help him understand. Ron had other amazing qualities. "Your brave and funny and your so much better at chess than me I should be jealous" I grinned, it was true he was funny but right now it didn't feel like the right time to point out sometimes his jokes could be mean or how jealous he could be. Ron's good outweighed his bad.

"Thanks, Hermione. You didn't have to apologise" he said, his voice and demeanour was sad but there was something that made me feel like he was telling the truth.

"I did, I was wrong and inconsiderate" I said walking towards him where he smiled back at me.

"Your parents written back yet?" he asked changing the subject, I gratefully accepted this change.

"Yeah, there probably more excited than Mrs Weasley" I laughed.

"As if they didn't know you'd get it"

"I've never told them there was prefects, just in case" I shrug, I honestly never wanted to let down my parents so that way was easier for me.

"You need to believe in yourself more"

"Says you" I replied raising my eyebrow. "How's Harry?" I asked.

"Not great"

"He needs to talk to someone about last year, in my opinion"

"Someone?"

"Like muggles have therapists, you tell them stuff to make you feel better or something I don't quite understand but wizards don't have the equivalent and if he went to a muggle one he'd be shipped off to the nearest mental institution"

"He won't talk to me"

"I know and I think that's a sign of depression, I'm not an expert in it or anything but he needs to do something about it. I think he's making himself ill and being stuck in that stupid house didn't help"

"And now this stupid house"

"Hogwarts can't come quick enough" I answer, looking more forward to leaving with every day.

"Chuck him on a broom and he'll be fine"

"Boys" I grinned, shaking my head but I was jealous of the way Harry could forget everything while he flew even if he did deserve it.

"M-maybe I'll join him"

"I'd never get out of watching a match then" I laughed. "That would be cool" I answered honestly, "what position do you play?"

"Usually keeper" he shrugged

"Woods gone then?"

"Exactly" he said, nervously itching the back of his neck.

"You should go for it Ron, I bet you'll be good"

"Yeah" he agreed.

"Maybe we should head up?" I suggested.

"Don't wake up Ginny" he teased.

"Don't wake Mrs Black" I replied smugly. I picked up my glass of water and headed up stairs wishing I could use my wand for lumos.


	6. Chapter 6

I'd never felt guilty like this about staying at the Burrow as I did now, my parents knew something wrong and I hated that they were right. I'd been lucky enough that McGonagall helped me place charms over the house so if any Death Eaters did try to find them they should be protected and/or the Order notified. It didn't make things easier and it was the first time I really wished the Burrow had a phone so I could ring home every night. I sat stroking Crookshanks as a calming reminder of home.

"I'm going over Luna's" said Ginny breaking the silence. I watched and saw her exchange a look with Ron and I realised they'd probably been talking about me. Was I really acting that badly?

"Writing home?" he asked, seconds after the door had closed.

"Mhm" I agreed, still trying to act distracted by the letter.

"How are they?"

"They're good and heading away together tomorrow"

"And you're worried?"

"Of course I'm worried!" trying not to look up from the parchment to get in to this conversation.

"But there's not really any Death Eaters abroad. Right?"

"Maybe, but everyone takes a holiday" I caught myself smiling, half picturing Bellatrix in a sun dress at the beach with sun cream on her nose. Ron laughed, I couldn't help but think he was having a similar train of thought even if we were trying not to picture any of them.

"Can you imagine them eating ice cream and dipping there feet in the sea?"

"I'd prefer not to" I pointed out, as I imagined them holding their robes above their ankles.

"Merlin I can't even imagine Dumbledore or McGonagall like that" he agreed.

"Now they deserve a holiday" I chuckled.

"How was your holiday?"

"We had fun and I pretty much forgot about everything that was going on"

"How do you mean?"

"Just there was no Order business or rubbish newspapers or well anything," I shrugged thinking about Holland, "although I always had my wand with me"

"You're almost of age"

"It would be worth it" I shrugged at the accusation.

"I still can't believe they never wrote anything about Harry last summer"

"Idiots in power and in denial" I said in a monotone.

"Still against working for them?"

"I'm sure I can fight for Elf rights somewhere else," I sighed, "do you remember that silly statue in the Ministry? That shouldn't be how they are portrayed as looking"

"If anyone can, it's you"

"So that means more help from you?" I asked, actually smiling again although my cheeks felt hot.

"Aw Mione, I've got all these hard exams coming up I don't think I've got the time"

"You lazy liar," I laughed, "You'll be doing your homework last minuet even with our free lessons"

"Yeah…but do you want me to fail? Distracting me even more?" he sighed shaking his head

"You say that like you won't be playing qudditch"

"Exactly, I'm already doing extracurricular activities"

"Mrs Weasley been nagging you?" I laughed as it didn't sound like something he'd typically say.

"Always"

"You want me to succeed though, don't you?" I said fluttering my eyes at him.

"I do but you don't help me do better in quidditch"

"I encouraged you to try out even when you hid it from me when you practiced!"

"Great" he laughed.

"Do the teams just stay the same?" I wondered out loud.

"Pretty much but we've lost a lot this year so there will be a lot of new members"

"Is Angelina leaving?"

"Yeah"

"I liked her. How do they choose the next one?"

"I don't really know, usually either the best or the longest on the team or the oldest"

"It would be cool if Harry was. We'd all have the same privileges then"

"I've shared a bathroom with Harry for long enough to know that isn't technically a great thing" I laughed embarrassingly loud.

"Think we'll get the…"

"Mrs Weasley I'd love to help" came Fleurs voice, we both looked up to see Mrs Weasley followed by Fleur insisting on her allowing her to help with the cooking despite her protests

"It's fine. Hermione and Ron said they'll help today"

"No I didn't!" replied Ron

"Yes, you did" she glared. Ron went quiet and just looked to Fleur and stared, rolling my eyes I got up to help her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"When do we get our Hogswarts letters?" asked Ginny.

"When do we get our results!?" I replied, not meaning to sound as annoyed as I did but I was really starting to panic about the results now. What if I had failed? Would I have to go back to Muggle School? It didn't bare thinking about.

"What Hermione is trying to say is we don't know" said Ron, luckily Ginny laughed and didn't annoyed at me. "Why are we playing this shit game anyway?"

"Ronald!" I scolded.

"What? Chess is better!"

"It's only two players though" I replied.

"Or your scared you'd lose" he said smugly.

"Sorry that I want to play a game with two of my best friends" I glared at him, even though I was almost guaranteed to lose against any Weasley.

"Since its more luck than anything, you might have a chance" teased Ron.

"Feeling better now your parents are home?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, they had a really nice weekend anyway"

"Are they happier about you being here now?" asked Ginny.

"Well they trust your parents and everything but they know something's wrong. For one, I've stopped telling them everything and they don't like it – not that I do, it feels weird"

"You told them everything?" asked Ginny, sounding shocked.

"They know I was petrified" I said, not mentioning about Ginny being possessed but it was implied, "and well Professor McGonagall told them everything I didn't"

"And they let you go back!?" she replied.

"Yeah, I was a bit more private about the Sirius stuff though" I said, gulping down as I felt my eyes burning but I blinked any tears away quickly. "They don't know about dementors even though they can feel them in the streets"

"I hope they get nowhere near the castle" said Ron, shivering in horror. I know Dementor's bring everyone's bad memories forward but to me – and I'm sure others – they were a bad memory all on their own and I didn't like talking about them.

"Dumbledore won't let it happen again" Ginny pointed out sensibly, I really hoped she was right.

"We thought that after Harry fell from his broom" I shrugged.

"Although what he did to Draco was hilarious" grinned Ron. I couldn't say he didn't deserve it after he'd tried to scare Harry but mention of my third year made me feel uncomfortable for all the time we thought Sirius was guilty and now…now he was gone.

"Is Mrs Weasley calmer about you going back to school now?"

"I…I think so" said Ginny.

"She still keeps crying and stuff but she knows Hogwarts is safer than most places"

"I think Dad's argument about Dumbledore swayed her"

"But we're going to have to write home every day"

"Or take turns every day" Ginny smiled, as if wanting to get out of the responsibility already.

"Surely it can't be as bad as last year?" I asked.

"I guess it depend whose our new teacher" said Ron.

"I'd love Professor Lupin come back" I sighed.

"He's doing all the stuff to help the Order isn't he?" asked Ginny.

"How do you mean?" asked Ron.

"Well I think he's doing stuff underground" I agreed.

"With the werewolves" added Ginny.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because apart from Lupin and Greyback none of them seem to have taken aside" I explained, the very little we had been told about the situation with the Order.

"Oh" said Ron. I could see his brain was in over drive over whether or not you could trust werewolves after all he had a lot of respect for Lupin but a majority seemed like they were more like Greyback but he'd been proved wrong before. Weather that was with Remus or Hagrid or even Frinez I wasn't too sure but it was nice to see him at least attempting to put prejudices behind him.

"Who's winning?" I asked confused looking at the game.

"Me" said Ron, "I am" said Ginny at the same time.

"Really?" I shook my head as the glared at one another.

"Luna's going to be here soon"

"Quits?" I asked.

"But who won!?" Ginny looked at me like it was prosperous, typical.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"But Dumbledore is going to get him?" I whispered to Ron. I'd snuck to his room after everyone went to bed, we'd been told a little more about the plan of getting Harry and we needed to talk.

"Yeah" he said shaking his head in surprise.

"Do you think it's good or bad?" I asked.

"It's got to be to do with the Prophesy"

"Is that good or bad?" I asked again.

"Exactly," he shook his head wearing a smile I could only just see in the darkened room, "do you think he's the Chosen One?"

"Yeah" I paused. I'd been thinking about it for a long time now and it was the only thing that really made any sense out of the information we had but part of me wasn't convinced. "I'm sure there's more we don't know but it does make sense"

"The Daily Prophet can get it right sometimes"

"Possibly and that's based on lies" I smiled, still putting very little stock in anything they'd ever written.

"Do we ask him when he gets here?"

"I think we wait for him to tell us," I replied fidgeting with my hair, "you know Harry's temper"

"Yeah"

"What's this going to mean?" I asked.

"I don't know, Mione" he shrugged. The pause fell over us listening in to see if anyone was coming, we didn't want to get caught. "I don't think much is going to change for Harry. He's spent his five years of school life dealing with you-know-who and the first time. Maybe Harry will go looking for him now"

"Don't make out like Harry doesn't look for trouble" I sighed, thinking of the things we've done that we shouldn't over the years even if most of the time we found something we needed.

"We'll just have to look out for him like usual, like he does for us" Ron said.

"Yeah, at least everyone doesn't think he's a liar now" I replied. We again fell quiet as if trying to deal with all the possibilities. Good, bad or plain annoyed I'd do what I could to help Harry, I know Harr would do the same for me.

"You can't look like this when Harry gets here"

"Hey" I said, but I smiled at him. I could tell I was looking rather rough and not happy and if it came to comforting him I should at least look like I knew what I was doing.

"Reckon mum or Ginny will kill Fleur before he gets here?"

"By the end of the summer they'll do it together" I chuckled.

"Her and Bill are good together though" he said. I nodded, for some reason the pair worked well together even if she did irritate Ginny and Mrs Weasley. Pulling my legs to me I shivered as the wind through his open window.

"Think I'll be able to get back in without waking Ginny up?"

"She'll only ask what you were doing" he replied.

"I suppose I can tell her the truth as we don't know the truth" I yawned, "I better get down stairs before I get caught. I really wish I could apperate" said annoyed as I slipped out the door.

"Night Mione"

"Night Ronald"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"How you feeling?" Ron asked gently, he breathed roughly full of worry. While I leant against the wall outside the Burrow, I was just thinking about getting to Hogwarts and out of this overall mess.

"It's okay" I replied, I gently touched my face avoiding my eye it throbbed every time I closed my eye, I couldn't quite admit it was a clever invention yet.

"They're going to get in to so much trouble one day" he said, his hand raised as he reached forward but just as quickly turned it in to a fist as he brought it back down to his side.

"You're telling me," I smiled back, "and you wanted to go through the boxes, why?"

"Steal some ideas" he suggested, now Ron looked more relaxed and a little smug.

"Don't give up on you OWL's just yet" I teased.

"Okay, when you get all O's and I get all T's, we'll talk then" he said, leaning his head to the side.

"Alright" I agreed. Hoping he understood this was an agreement over the fact he wouldn't get all T's even though he was clearly lacking confidence about his grades – as was I.

"You know no one would mind if you popped home" he suggested, looking timid gain.

"I know, but were back in school in no time and I've done all I can for my parents" my eyes tickled weirdly after saying their names even though I didn't quite feel like crying, I just wished they were here.

"They'll be okay" he said confidently. I guess the fact Ron was really good at putting his foot in his mouth came in handy from time to time. When he told me this he genuinely believed him so it was easy to again meet his smile, it was nice to smile.

"Bet you can't wait to have me at the opposite end of the dorm room again" I teased.

"I already see you enough"

"Hey!" I replied pushing his arm, "you know if I wasn't welcome you would plainly tell me to f off"

"I'd never say such a thing!"

"You always say such a thing"

"I'll miss the burrow when we go back" I admitted.

"I always do" he answered. I couldn't help but smile at him as we stood close together just outside his house. I really enjoyed the time we were getting alone together even if we did spend the majority worrying about harry

"See you inside" he said, I nodded and started to walk inside the Burrow again. I was happy just standing outside leaning against the wall, wondering just how far I was from home.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Are you okay?" Ron asked me. I'd asked him earlier that day to come downstairs at about twelve so we could talk about everything that had happened that day. I didn't want to make Harry feel any worse or like I was undermining him and I knew Ron would understand that better than anyone.

"I'm fine, I'm just really worried about Harry"

"Oh…the whole Draco being a Death Eater thing?"

"Exactly" I sighed, realising how dramatic I was acting as I paced the kitchen.

"Is there any chance he's right?"

"I honestly don't think so," I shook my head, "from what we understand he'd want the best and I don't see how anyone our age could be the best, and only his close inner circle are Death Eaters. Sure, he has lots of followers but Draco a Death Eater? If anything his dad is using him to gain the confidence of the people in school"

"Do you really think that?"

"I…maybe." I paused, "but from the Death Eaters who have been named a majority of their children are in school? But why Draco!? Oh Merlin I hope he doesn't gain any influence over anyone!"

"You're getting loud" he said in an urgent whisper looking worried.

"Sorry" I reply shaking my head and falling in to a chair.

"Do you think being the chosen one is getting to Harry?" he asked quietly and softly.

"Yeah…but I don't think he's imagining things pre say, maybe miss read"

"Yeah" he agreed nodding. "You know most of Harry's stupid things are right" I rolled my eyes but was smiling all the same.

"True" I answered rubbing my eyes.

"Come on Mione, get to bed"

"Has Harry told you anymore?"

"No"

"I keep trying to make sense of it all"

"Always" he laughed, hands on my shoulders as Crookshanks scampered in to the room.

"Head up. I'm not ready for bed yet Ron"

"Nor me then" he replied pulling out the chair. I couldn't say I wasn't glad for his company, even if we were just repeating ourselves.

"We'll have to go visit Buck-Witherwings soon as we get to school"

"Don't worry about Hagrid as long as we see the scary creature"

"You can guarantee if we see Hagrid there will be a scary creature but Witherwings isn't scary"

"Okay, but he was the first time we saw him"

"So was Hagrid!" Ron looked surprised and laughed loudly as if he'd never thought about it like that.

"I'm amazed that boat didn't topple over" he admitted still laughing.

"I'm amazed I didn't faint out of shock when I saw the castle"

"I know…my family told me about it but imagine describing it. That first view, where you were going to get to live for the next seven years. Could you?" he asked. I shook my head. I was surprised to feel my heard being faster as I recalled the memory. The glowing lights from all the high up windows in all the pirouettes. I've never seen anything like it before or since. I wish I'd taken a photo. I remember my first letter home and I couldn't even explain it then and it's never been the same since. After all, we never get to travel that way again. "And Fred and George told me you had to do tests to find out your house. Harry and I were scared we would wrestle a troll"

"Ah, that prediction was a little too early," smiled up at him. "Although I think you and Harry would have been put in Gryffindor" I said genuinely. I looked as he smiled to me, it was a very…coy smile and his ears were only slight red. I meant it. Although I skipped over the part where I wasn't sure where I'd end up. I hadn't shown bravery, kindness, intelligence or cunning. It didn't make me feel any worse when he didn't answer

"I still think you have the brains to be a Ravenclaw" he replied. I shrugged as it wasn't the first time I'd been told this and I guess it would have been my second choice after Gryffindor but I had a lot of house pride for Gryffindor. "But you are an awesome Gryffindor," he added quickly as if he didn't want to offend me.

"I'd love to see the other common rooms"

"We…oh well me and Harry saw the Slytherin one when we used the polyjuice potion"

"I'd forgotten about that" sadly remembering that I became a cat too.

"It's pretty much as creepy as you'd expect"

"Really?"

"I don't like the whole underground things. I'm the same with all the dungeon classrooms"

"How come?"

"I'm not sure, I guess it's weird to be underground"

"Like spiders?"

"Nowhere close," he said. I watched as a shiver went over his body and was actually mentally surprised that the twins never seemed to prank him with them. "What are you scared of?"

"Trolls"

"I think that's kind of universal"

"Okay…failing" I said, thinking of my bogart.

"You'll never fail, Mione"

"Don't jinx me" I kicked him roughly in response.

"Seriously? Is that it for you?"

"Are spiders it for you?"

"I was just asking!"

"Fine, I'm not great with heights but I've gotten better"

"You are human" he winked, in a joke as he smiled at me.

"Hey! Failing is a common fear"

"Well it shouldn't be for someone as intelligent as you"

"I dare you to go say this to a bunch of Ravenclaws and watch how scared they all are"

"I'd happily settle for your worst over my best"

"I still think your owls are going to come back with good scores"

"And if they don't reckon Fred and George will let me work with them?"

"I don't think you'll be able to do it without killing each other"

"Maybe," he nodded thoughtful, "I don't always miss living with them"

"Before you went to Hogwarts, did they always come back for holidays?"

"More than we do, I think it's when they found most of the secret passage ways"

"I guess that makes sense. What about Bill and Charlie?"

"Charlie loved spending hours in the library reading about dragons and other animals and Bill spent a lot of it revising but I think they both had loads of girlfriends"

"Think?"

"Yeah, it's kind of the half rumours that end up going round my family"

"Oh God I dread to hear what they think of me"

"I think they thought you'd be a better influence on me"

"I've really tried!" I complained. We both jumped in time as we turned to the door as it opened. There was nothing we could really do other than sit there in surprised. Bill came in looking half asleep.

"What are you kids up to?" he said over patronizingly, I could feel my cheeks blush and when I looked to Ron I saw his ears were glowing.

"Sorry, Bill. We couldn't sleep"

"Man, mum would never let me have girls stay over when I was your age"

"Were just friends!" said Ron quickly.

"That's what I told her about Idina and Katie," he shrugged, "don't tell Fleur I was talking about my exs yeah?" he said rubbing his eye sleepily.

"As long as you don't tell mum we were up"

"Yep, just get to bed kids. And by that I mean your designated beds" he pointed out, I slipped from the room before Bill and Ron.


	7. Chapter 7

"You know it is okay to have a crush on my brother?" said Ginny trying to get my attention, I'd been so distracted lately, "he's not the ugly little eleven year old anymore" looking amused as she pulled her pyjama top over her head.

"What!?" I demanded, I knew she was glad to have my attention.

"You're desperate to see him" she shrugged, wearing an expression as if it was obvious.

"Ginny, if Mrs Weasley had been keeping me and you apart I'd do the same" I replied. Skipping over the part where I agreed Ron wasn't the eleven year old I met and I did think he was handsome.

"Alright but I'm not covering for you" she said smugly. Wand in hand I apperated to Ron's room still glaring at her as I left. Even though I still knew she would cover for me – for us.

"Ron?" I whispered in to the darkness. Oh no, what if he'd fallen asleep? Merlin, he wasn't sharing his room, was he? Had he heard me when I'd suggested this?

"Mione?" he said in to the darkness, I could see him reaching for a switch. The light flicked on my eyes fluttered open adjusting to the light. He stood there in his pyjama bottoms, I looked at his newly muscular arms in surprise and quickly I brought my eyes to his before he could notice.

"I…I haven't told you what I've done" I blurted before realising how cryptic I was sounding.

"You're scaring me" he said softly while stepping forward, if I was in fact scaring him he was doing a good job of acting otherwise. Why did he have to be topless right now? I wanted a hug. I'd been here for three nights and I hadn't been able to tell anyone what I'd done to my parents yet, I wanted to tell Ron first for some reason. I guess he was my oldest friend here and Harry had so much going on it wouldn't be fair to place my worries on him too.

"I had to protect my parents" I said, deliberately looking down at my bare feet. I could see him stepping closer again, I felt a weird panicked sensation as I tried to straighten my thoughts before he thought I was crazy – maybe he would anyway, am I crazy?

"Of course you did" he replied standing closer to me, he stopped me from getting lost in my thoughts as I looked up at him my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest.

"I miss them" I started honestly, I needed to tell to him now or I never would.

"Hey, you'll be home in no time" he said, his hand went to my arm and gently rubbed. "Why not write to them?" he suggested after I didn't reply, he was being so kind but making me feel worse. I gulped down roughly as I got ready to explain what had happened but first I leaned in to him lying my head on his chest. Ron's arms went around my back slowly as if shocked, I guess I was shocked too but it spurred me on to finish.

"Ronald, I…I had to protect them. I didn't know what else to do but I miss them, I miss them already! What am I going to do without them?" I said. I felt his body going stiff around me in surprise, I wonder what it sounded like to him but he waited as I paused. "Please don't tell anyone until I'm ready?" I felt him nod. It took me a few seconds to build up the courage but I could feel it all coming up at once.

"My parents know all about our world. Everything I could possibly tell them, read books with them, told many secrets, and all about my friends," I gulped down closing my eyes tight not to cry. "They know so much about you, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, all your family and well everyone! I wouldn't be surprised if they could write half of your life stories" I sniffled in to his chest. "I…well…you know I've been reading ahead in to our NEWTS studying and asked Professor McGonagall for advice, she didn't tell me how to do it or know I was doing it but I made out it was something I wanted to study in the future. I mean it's true actually it's a truly interesting subject and I had to get everything right it was so important they wouldn't get hurt"

"Hermione, stop rambling" he said. There was something kind in his voice as he rested his head on my hair, his arms gently rubbing my back, I felt small and safe as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I, please don't judge me. I'm just so worried about them already" Ron's breath got harder as he pulled me in closer. The pause was long but he didn't push me as we stood there together, he made me feel safe enough to go on. "Ron, I obviated their memories" I whimpered, my chest heaved in to his as I tried to stop myself crying, His hand reached to my hair gently stroking my head. He was clearly lost for words but I couldn't really deal with the silence right now.

"They'll be okay, Hermione" he said gently.

"How do you know!?" in a completely different tone.

"It's you. It's probably the safest oblivion spell that's ever been used" his voice now confident.

"They've gone to Australia. There living together there. Wendell and Monica Wilkings. They don't know you, Harry or anything remotely related to magic and Hogwarts"

"Hey, hey" he said now the tears had started to run, my eyes felt like they were burning as I knew thye'd forgotten me. They'd never remember me. "You've done right by them Hermione" he whispered holding – literally I felt ready to fall. He let me cry. It was the first time I'd really cried over this as I'd pushed it to the back of my mind when I came here as I didn't want to explain before I was ready. At least now I had someone to hold me while I cried, someone who knew even if they couldn't understand. At least they didn't have to suffer I forced myself to remember.

"I'm proud of you." He said quietly and something in his voice made me believe it. "I honestly couldn't have done it, you're strong" he said, his lips met my head as I leaned in to his touch. Did that make me a good or bad person? I honestly didn't know.

"I swear to you right now, Hermione Jean Granger," he said. After he'd finished my name he pushed back gently and looked straight in to my eyes, his blue eyes meeting mine and I couldn't bring myself to feel embarrassed of the tears smudging down my face. "I swear to you _when_ we get out of this I'll come with you and search the whole of Australia until they find them and remember you" his hands on my shoulders were harsher than they needed to be but his thumb moved up and down gently. For some reason I reached up and pushed his fringe from his face.

"Ronald, thank you…" I breathed slowly. Our chests heaved in time as I looked up at him, hand still on the side of his face for several prolonged seconds. My hands dropped to his chest as I leant in to him again, face and hands on his chest as his hand reached around my back again. I could feel his heartbeat, it was even faster than mine.

"You know I mean it," he said again. He kissed my forehead and he allowed me to sob without saying another word. I knew he meant it. But it didn't make a difference right now. I was going to spend an undetermined amount of time fighting and who knows what. What if something happened to them? What if I never got to say good bye? The last good bye didn't count. I don't know why but I couldn't make it count even though I know it could easily be our last interaction.

We moved away slightly as we stepped apart from one another, he looked down to me before bringing a hand to my face. He wiped away the left over tears almost bringing me to smile but it died in my throat. I started to feel stupid again as my heart beat began to speed up yet again. Sickness in my stomach as the heat passed through his hands to my face. I was just staring at him as I got used to him being able to hug me or touch me or kiss me – even if it was my head and forehead – so naturally. I liked this version of Ron.

"I'm proud of you." He said smiling warily at me, "Is this why you've been so quiet?"

"As if you'd know if I was talking my butt off, were not allowed to be alone together"

"I'll have to show you the ghoul we've been giving spattergroit" he grinned, I smiled a watery smile but couldn't bring myself to talk. "Do you want me to tell my parents?" he asked.

"I'll tell Ginny" I nodded, grateful that Ron would speak to his parents over something so monumental when he'd usually try and avoid Mrs Weasleys anger. She was going to be angry. I was sure of it but I also feel like she'd know I was right, after all they were both rational. Maybe they'd look at me and imagine one of their children doing it to them. Maybe they'd think of how Percy has left them. I hoped they'd understand. I'd hope Ginny will be easy to talk to too. More than anything I hoped I was at least nearly all cried out. I didn't want to show anyone how weak I was feeling.

"You'll be okay, we'll all be okay" he said, bringing me out of my thought pattern. There was something about Ron in the way he said I was okay was believable but didn't sound so sure. His hands had somehow slipped down and we were standing hand in hand. Just looking at each other. My mind running overdrive for how my parents were doing right now. I hope they made new friends and I hoped they were still as hopelessly in love as when I left them.

"No telling Harry how upset I am" I said strictly, I actually managed smile. He shook his head and smiled back, I wondered how Harry would feel about this whole situation – oh Merlin I hoped he didn't make me feel guiltier about it.

"Agreed" he said. He pulled my back in to a hug again, I wasn't crying anymore but I wasn't ready to go back downstairs either. Ron had been in my life so long that I felt he was the only one I could really talk to – well Harry too but I didn't want him to see how scared I was with everything else happening – I needed to stay here for now. I didn't want to sleep here or anything but I couldn't bring myself to head downstairs. His steady heart beat against my ear was soothing as I felt his hands on my hips. Holding me close all I could think of was the indefinite future, the one I hoped we all still had.

"We'll have to sneak up here to make plans soon" I said after a five minutes or so, he nodded. The unsaid fact of 'when I'm feeling stronger' lost but understood between us. Right now was about me. Grateful to get it off my chest even if it didn't change anything. I knew if he could Ron was going to be there at the end for me. He was going to be there like we always had been for each other. Even if it was our own dysfunctional way, I doubted that would ever change.

"Shall I walk you down?" he offered.

"You're not even dressed for one and no one will see me this way"

"Yeah" he said, sounding surprised to remember he was half naked.

"Thank you Ronald" I said finally. Grabbing my wand, I knew my eyes were red roar and Ginny would be curious but I didn't care. Hopefully she'd be asleep or assume I was with Ron for whatever reasons she'd have in mind. I couldn't talk about this again.

"Let's see if we can get around mum" he smiled, his ears were slightly red. I was probably blushing too as I remembered him kissing my forehead as I apperated to Ginny's room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hermione, darling can we talk to you?" Mrs Weasley asked after lunch. Her eyes were full of love and as I looked to Ron I could tell instantly that he had told them.

"I'll stay" he said quickly, as the others shuffled through the kitchen looking back suspiciously.

"Not right now, Ron" said Mr Weasley. Ron looked rather lost looking through our three faces one by one and just nodded – I would have preferred him to stay but I understood why they thought otherwise, he seemed to take as long as he possibly could exiting the room.

"Ron's explained everything to us" started Mrs Weasley as we sat down in the vacated chairs. I sat quietly gripping on to the chair with nerves, the way they both sat across from me was intimidating even if there was nothing but love and kindness and maybe a splash of sympathy or concern in their expressions.

"Okay, Hermione are you sure this is the right thing to do?" she said, my hands were clutched to the sides of my seat but hers extended across the table as if an invitation.

"Mrs Weasley I know were all hoping for the best in the war or whatever's coming next but we don't know, do we? Yes, you-know-who and the Death Eaters hate muddbloods and muggels but I'm assuming being best friends with Harry may give them extra interest in my parents since they would assume they could know a lot about Harry, Ron and myself. I mean they could, I'd dread to think what they could say but more than that I couldn't dare allow it to get that far," I said, my eyes were getting wet but I couldn't dare stop or allow my voice to break. "I couldn't allow them to be defenceless at home and there is no way they could be watched 24/7 or even if they could I'm not sure how I'd allow them to worry like that. I understand that you must feel that constant worry about all your children nor that it's any different for them but you can defend yourself, you are in a better position than them at the very least"

I'd rehearsed a speech to tell them over the last day as I knew how important it was to get this right. I couldn't insult them and I had to prove it was the best thing to do in this horrible situation. Of course there was more but it had gotten harder to speak without crying. My hands were gripping the chair so tightly my nails hurt and I was looking up to help stop myself from crying but I wasn't. It actually helped not to have eye contact with them as they processed what I said.

"Hermione we will never understand what you're going through" said Mr Weasley breaking the silence.

"But we will support you if you are sure" said Mrs Weasley, as if almost worried that her support would come across the wrong way. "After all, you are of age"

"I'm not sure this isn't completely legal but I have no intention of letting anyone know what happened" answered Mr Weasley.

"I…that didn't even…"

"Occur to you?" he said, he smiled softly to me, "you were worried about their best interests and doing the best job _and _there is a reason why you get on with our son and Harry so well. You like to push the boundaries of rules" he joked. I was glad he did, it almost me feel better as I let out an almost laugh even if the tears rolled down my face

"We won't tell anyone what we've been told" said Mrs Weasley. "And I'm so sorry that you've had to do this to feel safe, well them feel safe"

"We won't we push you to restore their memories before you're ready"

"Or question your motives since you could have simply lied to us we know they must be good"

"But, I think you've been very brave"

"Personally I don't think I could do it" Mrs Weasley nodded in agreement. I looked up to her and I couldn't help but wonder about her family, the ones she lost fighting for the Order. Maybe she really did understand. Maybe I'm not as crazy as I thought.

"We'll be here to listen" she said, standing up. She walked around the table and pulled me in to a hug keeping my arms by my side in the embrace. Mine reached her for arm as I sobbed loudly but she didn't say anything. I felt Mr Weasley putting pressure on her arm as she squeezed me. I'd never before seen her like this with me. I'd witnessed them with Harry being very close to parents but here they were comforting me like I was one of their own. Not judging me, just being there for me.

"Get out of here before they say were giving you preferential treatment" joked Mr Weasley, he put his hand gently on my back. I giggled again as she helped me up from the chair.

"Thank you, thank you both" I said. Quickly turning out of the kitchen in case I cried, pulling the door Ron fell through slightly. I pushed him before either of them saw.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"I wanted to be there if they needed me" he said.

"Needed you?"

"If they told you that you were wrong"

"Oh, they didn't"

"They'd kill me if I did it to them"

"They…" wouldn't know who you were if you did it to them hang on my mouth. He just hugged me instead pulling me in to yet another hug, making me feel a little better again. "Come on let's find a chess set."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Aren't you bored of having to sneak around to do this?" Ron asked as I sat on his bedroom floor sorting through my books.

"It'll be worth it" I replied, putting a load in to the rejected pile. I wondered why I came to Ron for help he didn't exactly have the best input when it came to reading but it felt better than doing it with Ginny and having to keep secrets from her. I could feel him watching me as I worked through the books slowly but surely, even now he wasn't interested in books.

"Think you'll go back to school?" he asked sounding sheepish. I guess that it was hard to know how to think about the future currently but it was nice to pretending.

"I want to, I've even spoken to Mcgongall about going to a muggle university afterwards"

"A what?"

"It's just some further education, it's how muggle's get degree's and become experts in different subjects" I explained, he still look confused.

"You're already an expert in most subjects?" he said with a confused expression.

"They hardly teach Aincent runes in university and I'm not an expert, anyway"

"How come you want to go?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know," I answered picking at my fingers, "I guess it's partly because Mum and Dad went and they always expected me to do the same" trying not to feel upset as I talked about them.

"But would they mind otherwise?"

"Well no, you know how supported they've been of me being in the magical comunity" I answered.

"Mcgongall thinks you can go?"

"Yes, she said her Dad was muggle so she understands why"

"So what would you study?"

"Well who knows? My parents studied dentistry and a friend of theirs daughter studied English"

"Right...what sort of job would that help you get?"

"If I wanted to go for a muggle job it could help with lots of jobs, if I wanted to have a magical job it would help with muggle relations but I don't think I want to do either of them"

"So?" he looked curious.

"Honestly Ron, I know it doesn't make much sense but I like the idea of doing something I imagined doing as a child and my parents imagined for me. I've got one year left in school before I need to worry about all of that" I smiled back to him hoping not to sound too dismissive of him.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, maybe that's part of the reason I want to go – postponing the inevitable" I laughed.

"I'd love not to go back"

"Auror's needs top grades, Ronald" I smiled, and I knew he could do it if he tried.

"Don't remind me" he rolled his eyes.

"You can do it, I'm jealous you know what you want anyway" I laughed.

"Think it'll be more disappointing to want something and not get it or not know what you really want?" he asked stretching out on his bed.

"Don't put yourself down, you've done more than any of the auror's who apply"

"Yeah but that was mainly breaking the rules" he grinned.

"Tonks always broke the rules, she's an auror"

"True" he laughed. The conversation dropped as I turned my face to the books piled high on the floor, trying to ignore the nagging feeling that this may not be possible – somehow I felt cheerful.

"Can you cook?" he asked out of the blue, after a long silence where I was still smiling.

"I'm not great but Dad was teaching me" I replied, I knew he was trying to change the conversation from them but it hadn't worked.

"So you're cooking?" he said quickly.

"I will not be you two idiots slave" I said.

"Hopefully we won't be needing a slave," he pointed out, "but we can probably talk Dobby in to it"

"Dobby shouldn't be a slave Ronald!"

"We'd pay him and he'd love to protect Harry"

"Yeah and hurt us in the process" I smiled smugly, hoping it would never happen again even if he had saved us before.

"Ah, he did have a knack for that" he agreed itching his chin.

"Although you didn't have to fly to school" I scolded him like I had back then.

"What were we going to do? Send Hedwig? Crazy" he said dramatically shaking his head.

"You idiots" I said, I couldn't help but laugh loudly at their stupid idea. "I was terrified you were dead"

"Who would be after us? You-know-who? Never" he said. It was so stupid and horrid that I shouldn't have laughed but it was the position we were in. What other eleven year old could possibly be in a situation where you-know-who would be after them.

"Using a time turner to take more classes? Who would do that? Ludicrous" I joined in.

"Finding out our teacher was a werewolf and a mass murderer an innocent animigus? Certainly not!"

"A cup made in to a port key? As if!"

"A giant in the woods? Absurd!"

"Searching for Horcruxes with our headmaster? Ridiculous!" for some reason that was it. It pushed us both over the edge in hysterical laughter at the stupid things that had happened to us.

Oh Merlin my life before I'd found out I was magic was so normal in comparison and here we were about to go chasing horcruxes around the world. We really were leading an unusual life within the community. Whatever way I looked at it I was proud and didn't think of myself as any better that others whose experiences had been different. I was lucky to have this stupid group of friends. The laughter was on going, tears of a difference rolling down my face today and it felt right. Hearing Ron laugh cheered me up so much more than I expect, I guess I needed his company.

"Sometimes you've got to laugh" I said, rubbing my eyes. I looked to Ron to who was smiling just as much his eyes already red. I'm sure we'd look like idiots if anyone else came in to see us with everything that's going on but it's what I needed. Still laughing as our eyes met smiling at one another excitedly.

I watched his chest heaving in his shirt reminding me of the night where he stood topless as I sobbed in to his chest. How he smelt and how his body was sculptured. I knew I was starting to have feelings for him last year what with the whole Lavender situation but I wish I wasn't. It wasn't that I didn't like Ron or think that it was doomed to end in heartbreak – although I wasn't one hundred percent sure it wouldn't it was where we were now. How on earth did you start dating someone? How on earth did you do any of this? Merlin, I wasn't sure if he even liked me.

"It's like the wedding, isn't it?" he said, "it seems crazy but you can also understand why"

"Yeah" I said thoughtfully "they really love each other, don't they?"

"Yeah, I think mum still feels bad for doubting her"

"I guess it's understandable," I replied almost as if comforting Ron, "what did we know about her? Apart from she was fearless enough to be a champion"

"I always liked her"

"You always fancied her" I replied.

"Because I liked her!"

"Right, which was all to do with her personality" I said sarcastically, I wasn't doubting Fleur now but at the time we knew next to nothing about her.

"Like you said she must have been pretty amazing to be a champion"

"So by that logic you fancy Harry, Cedric and Krum?"

"Are we going to talk about Vicky? Still writing to him?"

"So what if I am? He's a nice guy and were friends now, even he knows that"

"Are we having this argument again?"

"You brought it up!"

"Whatever" he replied, I slammed down the book I'd had in my hands since before we started laughing.

"Can we ever just have a nice conversation where we don't argue?"

"Apparently not." I looked up glaring in to his eyes as he looked back at me, we were both scolding one another not saying a word.

The one time we'd been able to be alone together and we'd managed to waste it! Seriously, we could have made plans but no, now we were arguing. I didn't regret the laughter but that was about it as I stood up and headed out of his room, slamming the door behind me. Even when I start to admit it to _myself_ that I possibly like Ron things get all messed up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I can't believe we're not allowed to Fred and Georges flat" Ron said resentfully, we were sat in his room after Mrs Weasley had sent us to bed. "Living in Diagon Alley looks so cool," he sighed resentfully, "course they'd get there first"

"Maybe we could talk Mrs Weasley in to us going when Harry gets here?"

"Even more unlikely" he shrugged dismissively.

"Think we'll be allowed to get Harry this time?" I asked, we were of age after all but that didn't stop Mr and Mrs Weasley from stopping Fred and George joining the Order.

"I think so." He said finally, he looked thoughtful as his lips tightened. "I don't think they know what they're going to do"

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I heard Dad say he was worried about how many were involved or something like that…maybe there still working out the details"

"But there getting him in five days? That's less than a week!"

"I know, I don't think my parents are thrilled either" but now Ron was looking kind of amused.

"I can't wait to see him" I replied, worrying about how he had been in Priver Drive dealing with Dumbledores death so soon after Sirius. What must be going through his mind while he waited without information just like before our fifth year, I hope he wasn't going quite that crazy though. I gulped feeling guilty even though I knew there was no safe way to go and visit him.

"We'll make them let us" he said sternly, I wondered how that would go.

"No one's really doing anything about the Death Eaters, are they?" he said, gulping down as he threw me a pair of pyjama bottoms and socks.

"As usual" I sighed, shaking my head trying not to think about what they'll be planning and what we can't plan for.

"I'm going to miss the Burrow when we go" I said thoughtfully as I looked out his window.

"Why? You have to sleep on a camp bed and it's old as hell"

"I just love how much magic is in this place and how…homely it is"

"Really?"

"Yeah, there is something that just makes me feel safe being here"

"It's a hell of a lot less safe or magical than Hogwarts"

"Still, I really like it here and Hogwarts isn't that safe these days"

"Normally I can't wait to get out of here" he laughed softly.

"How excited were you to go to Hogwarts?"

"That was amazing, knowing I was finally going after all the years of hearing about it from my brothers and parents. And you know, the meals sounded great" he smiled at me.

"Of course you'd be worrying about food" I laughed, he shrugged innocently but looked still looked happy.

"How excited were you?" he asked still smiling.

"So, excited. It was so new and interesting and I thought I might finally be able to make friends and maybe being magic was part of the reason why I never was able to before – I guess I was right even if it took me a while"

"Thank Merlin we all ended up friends"

"Ginny too"

"Yeah" he said sarcastically, he still wasn't 100% okay with whatever was happening with Harry and her.

"I was nervous too, I thought everyone would be so much better than me"

"Well that defiantly didn't happen" he laughed.

"You know my Mum promised me I'd be allowed to be taught at home if I wasn't happy by Christmas"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"So the troll came at the right time?"

"I guess it was a blessing in disguise" I agreed reminiscing of how I'd actually felt at the time.

"It was such a weird thing to get house points for" he said, scratching his head distractedly.

"And it's probably not the weirdest" I added.

"I guess were never going to have a normal year at Hogwarts" he said with a yawn.

"I'm going to head to bed before your dad gets home from work," I said. I'd never spent quite so much time in Ron's room considering we were actually basically banned from it I guess that wasn't surprising.

"Night, Hermione."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was sat in the bathroom with my head in the toilet dry heaving, I'd used a spell to hopefully soundproof the bathroom but I was still panicked someone would overhear. It was hard to be sure what had led as my head was still making sense of it all but I did know I didn't want to be found crying on the bathroom floor. I especially I didn't want to explain how I was feeling or be told I couldn't be part of the seven Potter's. Flushing the toilet again I breathed slowly catching my breath and wiped away the tears. I wanted Ron. He wouldn't try and patronize me, I was sure of that. Creeping up the stairs I knocked on his door as quietly as I could but to wake him if he was asleep.

"Hermione?" he asked sounding surprised, he rubbed his eyes and his hair was messy breathing hard and steady. My mouth opened to speak but he just stepped back his arm around my back pulling me in to his room with enough force to stop me from running back to Ginny's room.

"I've been sick" I said as I heard him using the muffliato charm on the door.

"Are you ill?" he asked, but he didn't move away as if he was scared to catch it.

"No. I had a nightmare. Mum, Dad and all the Harry's and their protectors all in one night" I replied.

"Come on" he said softly, I thought I'd whipped away all the tears but his hand went to my face and whipped away whatever was left. "Tell me everything"

"Well…I was fighting…_him_. We'd finally gotten out of here and found him, we were prepared but somehow we'd lost each other…I mean don't ask" I replied, somehow we were sitting together on his bed. I saw you-know-who's face vividly in my head, vividly in my dream it was like when I saw him in the ministry. "And then mum and dad were there, tied up at his feet. Either he was a giant or my parents were small, I don't know. He was speaking evilly…" I said, Ron was shaking his head as he spoke. His hand reached around my back rubbing my arm softly, I felt so small compared to him.

"It was just a dream" he repeated to me, gently whispering in my ear his breath on my neck.

"I can't…I can't remember what he said…exactly…but….he was going to make me choose. Make me choose who I could save out of them and _fourteen _Potters. All the people accompanying the Harry's were changed too. I had to choose one of you to save…he cackled how Harry was the only one who could kill _him _but…but…how could I chose? And that's when I woke up and I threw up, everything was so much in that second I didn't know what else to do"

"It's all over" he said softly again, running his hand through my hair. I could feel how much my chest was heaving and I tried to catch my breath, I couldn't but I wasn't crying anymore either.

"No, no it's not" I said in response. He helped me lie back on to his bed, my head laid on his chest as we lay together. I'd been thinking about asking if he minded me spending the night but apparently I hadn't had to say a word, assuming I was reading this right.

"No." He agreed, he kissed my forehead and I smelt him again. Everything was nice if only I could stop picturing my dream. You-know-who, the fourteen Potter's and my parents. We were all still in danger. I liked that he didn't lie to me and how he squeezed my tightly as we sat on his bed with the broken spring digging in to my leg.

Ron again was what I needed despite having Ginny downstairs, he almost calmed me down. I never thought silence would be what I needed but here we are. At least for now we were safe although I resented myself for thinking that as I didn't know about anyone else. I wondered how long it would be until we felt truly safe again or when we'd all feel as safe as we had once that felt so long ago.

"Hermione, I don't know how I'm going to do it" he said. His arms around me pulling me in tightly as my hands held on to his arm tightly. I'd gotten so comfortable at lying here I had been surprised as he'd spoke since I'd almost thought he'd fallen asleep even if I was nowhere near falling asleep again. I listened waiting for what he meant but he didn't say anything more, now I was feeling guilty that I hadn't asked him about how he was feeling blinking away the last of my tears.

"It?" I asked softly, wondering if I could make him feel any better like he had for me.

"Leaving my family behind, Ginny going to Hogwarts alone" he said.

"Ron, I may not be the best person to ask. I'm clearly not coping so well from it"

"I know and I know it's different to your situation" he said sounding worried as if not to offend me.

"Yeah but your parents will remember you and still not know where you are, no easier"

"Yeah," he agreed softly, "contacting them would put them and us in trouble"

"One day they'll understand, Ronald" I said after a long pause, my hand ran gently on his chest attempting to be comforting. My thumb traced over his collar bone gently as I snuggled in to his chest feeling his smooth skin against my chest.

"I don't see that day being anytime soon" he replied.

"Your dad helped you dress up the ghoul," I pointed out, "and Ginny's said she's accepted it…or at the very least me going, anyway"

"What do you mean?"

"She told me she didn't know how to deal with three of the most important people to her being away from her like that but told me not to tell you"

"I think my brothers are getting there but I can't really tell them the plan"

"Maybe they know enough, Ron. They would probably be happier not knowing we don't really have a plan" I said, trying to make it sound comforting rather than worrying – even if it was both. "Ginny will have Luna and Neville, they really helped us in the Ministry"

"Yeah" he agreed. They may not be family to me but I was glad the three of them would have each other, like we'd have each other. I couldn't do it alone. I wondered who else would still be going to Hogwarts from our year but I guessed most people would be unless they were muggle borns. I couldn't imagine Hogwarts without Dumbldeore anyway

"You know one day Mrs Weasley is going to be so proud of you? Like she was after the Ministry, but Ron she's scared to lose you just like you're scared to lose her"

"One day" he repeated, as if questioning if we'd ever get home but it was easy enough to allow to be unsaid. I also didn't say she'd be proud of him one day if he or we didn't come back, the idea did burn at my eyes as I fought back the tears of losing him all over again. It was then I felt him stifle a sob as I lay on his chest I didn't say anything just rubbed his chest slowly trying to comfort him as he continued to stroke my hair.

"I'm glad Mr Weasley could get us that tent," I said thoughtfully, "I have no idea where to buy one." I listened to his watery laugh in response, I could hear the knot in his throat as he breathed.

"Stay, for me" he said, as if reading my thoughts of deciding whether or not to leave. If someone found out we'd be in trouble but currently I think it was worth it – we needed each other equally. I nodded on to his chest without saying a word I didn't want to move from this spot every again. "Did Ginny really say I was one of the most important people to her?" he asked.

"Really? You're her brother! She acted like it was a big secret too" I laughed quietly.

"Yeah but she's always looked up to the others…I'm just me"

"Clearly you're both more sentimental than you'll admit, idiots" I replied. He laughed gently again, his hands still on my back pulling me in tightly.

"Clearly" he agreed, I'd never shared a bed like this before and although it was hot I liked it.

"We can't tell Harry any of this" I pointed out, he already had too much going on.

"Agreed" he agreed. Snuggling in to him feeling his heart beat made me feel safer than lying alone. I hadn't even thought about this romantically, it was right for us to lie here together even if it was just as friends. It was easy to listen to his heart beat as a steady sound to fall asleep to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ron my feet hurt" I laughed to him. His arms were around me as he kept me dancing through the wedding every time I went to sit down.

"We never get to dance" he replied, I was a little confused as I didn't know us not dancing was an issue but I didn't really question it. I'd been thinking for days now how this was going to be our last week here and something as silly as dancing with my best friend was enough.

"Fleur looks beautiful" I said. He nodded as if he didn't too over play how much he thought it as we both knew he used to fancy here, I laughed to him. "Ginny too" I added "oh and Gabrielle"

"You look beautiful" he told me. I smiled to him surprised that he'd said it even if his ears were bright red out of embarrassment. It was sweet I thought even though I was fairly sure I was blushing too. Even wearing my heels he was still considerably taller than me. Ron really looked handsome too but as I went to speak he spun me under his arm slowly so I didn't get to say it. Was that such a bad thing? We were going in to the unknown as it was without confessing my possible feelings.

"What music is this?" I asked, wondering how wedding music in the wizard world seemed to be so different to the muggle world.

"You think I'd know?" he said shaking his head, "if I ever get married it'll be left all to my wife and probably my mum"

"That sounds like you, Weasley" I teased. He hugged me in to him tightly holding me close to his body, I liked dancing with Ron. My feet did hurt but there was something about being so close to him that made me not want to pull away. Looking up at him I loved seeing his lovely blue eyes as we swayed in time between the other guests. Although he really had over done it with the aftershave today, I really did prefer him natural. His arms were warm around my back and I could feel his hands running over my dress and even then I could feel the heat from his hands.

"Harry shouldn't have to take someone else's appearance to stay here" he said out of the blue. I looked behind me where Harry was sat looking like someone else, maybe Ron wasn't paying as much attention to me as I thought.

"Yeah," I agreed thoughtfully. It had been so weird seeing him as someone else in the wedding party where he would be very welcome. I had to admit I was scared that we had felt it was needed as these people were hardly Death Eaters but you still never knew who was out there. It caused me to shiver close in to Ron wondering who would sell him or us out feeling sick to my stomach.

The next song played as I tried not to think of anything heavier than the wedding and today. I knew I had to make the most of time before we left but it was easier said than done as I was constantly trying to make sure my bag never went too far. Even though I was a little irritated by Ron noticing Harry over my head I couldn't help but spot Mr and Mrs Weasley playfully dancing behind him.

"I think I know where you get your dance moves from" I laughed, nodding to where they were.

"I'm not that bad, Granger" but he laughed with me, as they reminded me of Fred and Angelina at the ball in the way people moved from around them even if it was less ferocious.

"You have stepped on my toes a few times" I replied, pocking his chest.

"I've got big feet" he laughed again, smiling at me with a wink.

"We can't keep dancing forever, I want to have some feet left" I answered smugly. He took my hand and directed me to spin under his arm as if now being deliberately defiant as his hand went back around my waist.

"Can we try?"

"Well Ronald, if I'm getting hungry I'm sure you are" I teased.

"But I don't want Great Aunt Muriel to try and dance with me if we stop"

"You know how to make a girl feel special" I answered sarcastically.

"You are a good dancer, too"

"Thanks Ron" I said shaking my head but grinning. "Was that your stomach?" I laughed.

"Yeah" he agreed bashfully.

"Come on, let's get something to eat and find H-Barry" I said, taking his hand and pulling him towards the buffet table.


	8. Chapter 8

Mine and Ron's relationship had been weird since we'd gotten back. It wasn't exactly bad nor was it good but I don't this wasn't a normal in this situation. He'd avoided crying for days after the battle but it was me he came to, I had snuck to his room on several nights and just laid with him but he hadn't spoken. Ron as the youngest brother seemed to be so used to being pushed around by his brothers he wasn't quite sure how to be there for George. After all I don't think anyone knew how to be there for George especially as everyone else was grieving too. Finally that day Ron had whispered to ask me to meet him downstairs at 1.a.m. to talk.

I'd never appreciated the Burrow as much as I did now slipping silently down the stairs, smelling the summery sent that reminded me of here. The final stair creaked under my feet and I stepped in to the dark living room quietly as possible. Tip toeing along I finally reached the kitchen where Ron was stood leaning on the sinks surface staring out the window. I could see his reflection in the window pane and the moon and stars just beyond. It was beautiful, even if the full moon did remind me of Remus and remembering Teddy pulled at my heart. I was sure Ron knew I was here as I stepped through quietly past the table and towards him. My hand reached up and I placed it on his back gently caressing, I hoped I would know what to stay when he decided to speak up.

"You know Fred dropped a knife that only just missed my food here," he said before anything else, "I thought mum was going to kill him, I could have only been about two"

"Let me guess he and George were playing with knifes?"

"You got it" he said solemnly. I noticed his knuckles were white where he held on to the surface as if needing it to stand, unsure what to do I just placed my spare hand over his, feeling a powerful heat spreading between us. "It's not that I don't miss them all…it's just…Fred, Fred was…well…"

"Fred was your brother, Ronald. He may have driven you crazy but then he wouldn't have been Fred so don't beat yourself up" I said gently. I know it shouldn't have bothered me but I felt tremendously shorter than Ron as we stood here, I really wished he would turn around.

"I didn't appreciated him enough" he sighed dramatically.

"You always looked up to him, he knew that, Merlin everyone knew that. Even…before you told me so many stories about him – it was obvious how much he meant to you"

"I didn't say good bye, I can't remember when I last told him I loved him." He said, something in his tone was very final that made me not reply at first just staying where I was repeating my gestures. Now I knew why he hadn't looked back, even in his reflection I could see how badly he was fighting the tears back. Tomorrow was going to be Fred's funeral. I guess he wanted to get it all out and be strong for his family. He wanted to be there for everyone like he had already. Ron's body was tense standing there and when he moved slightly I made the most of the opportunity to slip forward in-between his arms forcing him in to a hug, he hugged me back tighter than I expected.

"Ron, you loved him and he loved you. Nothing can tell me otherwise but I don't know how I can prove it to you" I said seriously. He kept holding me so tightly I felt his body shaking as he let out a quick sniffle but still felt secure, instead of continuing taking I just let him cry, that's what he needed.

His breath was hard on my head as we stayed in the dimly lit kitchen as my hands gently traced his back. I wasn't sure what to say nor did he appear to be ready to speak so I allowed him to wait until he was ready to tell me more. For some reason I was sure there was more otherwise he would have just asked me to join him in his room like we had previously. Holding him as his body shock I became aware that he was crying again which set me off. Nothing was ever going to be the same again, we were here but it was different. The eerie quiet and lack of Wizard and Weezhing products were a constant reminder of that and I knew everyone else felt the same chill.

"I made you a promise, Hermione" he said eventually. "Your parents" he said, I'd assumed he'd meant that but it hadn't been brought up since we'd been back. We hadn't been here long enough for anyone to really worry about that with all the arrangements going on and I understood.

"It's…"

"No, it's not okay." He said knowing what I was going to say before I said it and I liked that. "Everyone's so wrapped up in everything here no one's thought too much about you" I looked up in to his eyes where I saw his blue eyes that were red and slightly swollen. There was nothing but dedication in the way he looked at me. "I promise we'll head off by the end of the week"

"Ron!" I replied quickly, "we need to get everything better here I can't bring them back to a disaster"

"Listen, Mione, I've been thinking about it too. All the funerals should be done by Saturday and everyone's going to support us going. It'll give us a day or two before we head off to sort out your house and I doubt they'll care if they get to see you"

"They don't know me Ron" I replied simply. I tried to make it sound dismissive as if it could wait but the tears in my eyes were a giveaway. A big part of it was the nerves of getting them back in my life and how they will react but now wasn't the time to admit this with all the upcoming funerals.

"But they will" he replied, I looked down and only just became aware that we were holding hands. I'd gotten so relaxed being with him the simple gesture felt like nothing and it also didn't feel like a push towards a future relationship, it was just our different friendship where we could hug or hold hands without getting embarrassed. "And they'll understand like mum understands what I did now"

"I never thought about this part" I said honestly. My eyes were still looking down at our hands the big palms against mine. I'd thought about protecting them but never about the schematics of getting them back and right now I was feeling guilty that Ron was turning the conversation to me when he was clearly so unhappy but he wouldn't tell me anymore.

"I've already thought about that, Dad can come out and help us reverse the spell after we find them"

"He's got enough going on without me dragging him to Australia"

"You know he'd be happy to help" he said, he pulled his hand from mine and reached to my chin. He pushed my face up making me look in his eyes again, "it's all going to be okay"

"You don't know" I said defiantly, his fingers were rough against my skin as I kept our eye contact.

"Hermione, you're not putting it off because I know you'll end up scaring yourself silly"

"Fine _but _how about we say in ten days rather than a week? Make sure everything's okay"

"Deal" he said, after a long pause of considering what I said. "I'm holding you to this though"

Looking up at him I felt grateful that he'd spoken about this after my avoiding the subject. I guess it was like I needed to tell him what had happened first. Merlin I was lucky to have him and my friends in my life even if they could be idiots at times. Knowing Ginny and Harry they'd try and insist on coming too but I now couldn't see a way without just Ron and I. For some reason I think he was the only one who could make me feel calm, as long as there was no camping involved.

"What?" he asked, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Huh?"

"You're smiling"

"Oh…I was thinking we'd do it well together as long as there was no camping involved"

"Oh" he grinned back. I shrugged innocently looking up at him with a bit of a laugh as I was glad he didn't apologise for what had happened again. "I promise we won't argue"

"Now that seems ridiculous" I replied, laughing a little now. His hand slipped around my back as we stood closely in to one another's bodies, his heart beating steadily against mine.

"Were not that bad"

"Ron, we really can be"

"Maybe I've grown up"

"You've somehow gotten taller, I swear" I laughed, pushing myself on to my tip toes still considerably shorter than him, he patted my head in a jokingly patronizing way.

"Sure you haven't shrunk?" he asked, flashing a grin of his perfectly straight white teeth. His arm playfully tickling his fingers over the small of my back.

"I'm sure if you tell your mum that she'll over feed me" I joked

"Has someone told her already?" he smiled. It was true that Mrs Weasley had dived in to cooking and baking like nobody's business since we were all home

"I'll be taller than you then" I winked, trying to push back the memory of Mrs Weasley repeatedly finding their joke stuff things around the kitchen.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked.

"No"

"Same" he said. I looked up smiling at him, surprising myself as I felt my cheeks getting hot. Even though we'd shared many moments together since the battle we hadn't had our second kiss and for some reason I found this very intimate. Now didn't feel right time for the second for some reason, but I felt like he was looking at me in that way and I'd just caught myself looking at his lips.

"Now you're _letting_ me stay ten days I want to help with the castle stuff if they'll let me" I said, trying to push past the thoughts of kisses and his lips.

"Sure you can go back? I don't think I can" he said, I was grateful by his honesty on the subject.

"I think so. Although I think they'll understand if I go and I can't but who knows if they need anyone"

"You're just worried you won't be able to complete your NEWT's" he said playfully, earning him a hit to the chest even though it was a part of my future plans. I did want to go back for that but I really wanted to help restore the castle for others as much as myself. There were so many great memories inside those walls, Merlin I made my first friends there.

"Make me a drink, sweetheart" I said patronizingly leaning back in to the chair. Pursing his lips he did as I asked getting us both a glass of water as he sat down next to me. "About time you were my slave" I said, laughing as he shook his head

"You'll have to teach me how to cook"

"Your mum can cook better than me"

"Yeah but she gets so stressed out at me"

"And I don't?"

"I know but I think Mum's given up on teaching me"

"I really don't blame her" I said, laughing trying not to actually insult him he shook his head but was still smiling at me. Our legs were gently touching as we sat opposite one another in silence with the occasional gentle giggle as my leg wrapped around his.

"I think the sun is rising, Hermione" he said, I looked up out the window. He didn't say anything more as he stood up and extended his hand to me which I willingly took. I was really starting to feel tired now but I knew I wanted to watch this with Ron. Standing in front of him leaning against the surface where his hands were gripping before as he stood behind me placing the tiniest bit of weight against me. My hand traced his arm looking out together watching the colour across the sky change.

"It's beautiful" I whispered. The birds were flying across the trees and the beautiful scenery where the orange sky grew to a greater blue on the clear day. I felt Ron's hands on my neck causing me to jump slightly as I felt heat pass between us and he pushed his hair to the side. Watching out the window I could see his reflection as he placed his head on to my shoulder and hands went around my waist. When I spotted a gnome crawling up the garden I couldn't help but let a giggle escape from my lips. I could feel Ron's breath against my body as he laughed too but it made me think back to Fred and George throwing them over the hedge. Well that and stealing one to work out if it had any help in their shop and making in the Christmas fairy. I felt a fundamental pull at my stomach as I pictured Fred missing from the garden, I gulped down strongly trying not to cry as I shared this moment with Ron but here we were on the good bye to Fred.

"I never meant to keep you up this late" he said, straightening up as he stretched his back.

"I'm glad we got to talk" I admitted, holding his hand as I playfully tickled. "Now I won't have to worry when you get all quiet again but I'll be there holding your hand"

"So don't get offended" he said softly, in a different situation I may have been a joke but we were back to preparing for today.

"Do you think you should go see George?" I asked, realising everyone would be up soon.

"I think I'm going to talk to Bill and Charlie first, see what they think. I don't want to push him" he explained, I nodded in agreement with no idea how to deal with this situation. Instead of asking questions that would be painful or he won't know the answers to I stayed quiet, listening to his breathing, we were both too transfixed looking out the window with the calming sensation of his.

The noise behind us made us both jump and Ron's arm spring away from my body like he'd had a shock. We turned back to see Mr and Mrs Weasley coming down looking very solemn which was quickly mixed with confusion. I saw anger flaring in Mrs Weasleys eyes but as she looked at Ron I did too and saw his eyes were still red, that and a wide open jaw.

"What are you doing up?"

"I came for some water" I said, gesturing to the table.

"Yeah, I came down after and well Hermione could see I was upset so we talked" he said quickly. They both just looked back at us for a few seconds, not exactly anger on either of their faces but it seemed to be a lack of energy consuming them both – it broke my heart.

"Arthur go check Ginny and Harry aren't sharing a room" sighed Mrs Weasley. He nodded in agreement, "up to bed you too. Your own beds." There was a mix of fierceness and sympathy in her voice as she spoke, "I won't come and get you until we have to, get some sleep"

"Thank you" I squeaked, slipping past her quickly. I looked back to see Ron kissing her cheek making my heart melt before the door closed. Yawning loudly I was almost grateful to head up bed rather than being too tired to be there for Ron – or anyone – later.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The 'trip' to Australia had been a blur - a surreal emotional blur - but I couldn't concentrate on the bad parts since it had all gone well. We had found them but I'd decided to travel back to the Burrow and speak to Mr Weasley about how to use the spell and keep their memories from the last year. He was confident we had it sorted and luckily after some correspondence with Professor McGonagall had made me more confident in our plans. Tomorrow we were heading back and hopefully it would go as well if not better than the first four days Ron and I had spent.

Ron and I were lying together in the orchard under a deep darkness under a deep darkness despite the few stars getting past the clouds. His hand was laced around mine and I liked being in this laid back situation after he had to hold me crying the night after we found them. The longer I spent the more convinced I was falling in love with him, I'd known I had feelings for him but I was a lot more aware of them now when I really, really wanted to share our second kiss.

"Merlin I never thought I'd be happy to look at the stars after all the years of astronomy"

"You know in muggle films this is all meant to be romantic? Looking at the stars?" I said, cringing at saying about it being romantic although I liked the idea of a romantic night with him

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, usually with the guys talking rubbish about constellations"

"So I'm meant to tell you that's the big dipper even though it's Orion?" he said.

"Uh-huh" I said, looking at where he was pointing.

"Wouldn't she know?"

"No, it's not taught in muggle schools"

"Weird"

"They probably think not being taught maths or English is weird"

"Man I'm glad we don't have to worry about that" he said woefully shaking his head.

"Lazy" I teased. He didn't say anything for a while as I watched the clouds cover the Orion constellation. It was so nice not to be worrying about my parents for a while, I was going to have them back so soon and they were safe and we were safe. I'd be back in my childhood home with my family as it should be in hopefully no time at all.

He moved to his side a movement which I mirrored I looked in to his blue eyes. For some reason I then realised we needed to talk about what was happening between us as I felt his hand go around my back tracing my spine and mine go around his neck. Without a word my mind was going over the heat of the moment of our first kiss, now my pulse was racing in a different way. It wasn't panic but I could feel how much I wanted to kiss him and those lovely smooth lips.

Our chests were together as I looked in to his eyes with his long eye lashes over his blue eyes. My heart beat felt harsh as I knew if he didn't lean in soon I would, I thought this as he moved. He leant forward kissing my lips gently in the softest peck, they were as smooth as they looked. Again we kissed tenderly our lips meeting and slowly he opened my mouth with his moving together. My hand went to his face cupping his cheek in my hand and his hand on the small of my back. His tongue playfully went against mine as he moved in an indulgent circular motion.

Our bodies were intertwined keeping me warm under a forceful breeze in such a passionate embrace. It was nice to be able to lie here like this and learn the things he liked. The little moan that escaped his lips when I bit his lip or the way I could run my hands over his jaw and feel his stubble. When the kiss became more powerful I surprised myself wrapping my leg around him and hands in his hair. I pulled humbly at his hair as his hand slipped up the back of my top tickling my lower back.

Looking at him was easy to get lost in his eyes and lips, he even looked handsome this close. I could appreciate every little freckle on his face. I could feel him smiling as he kissed me and it made my heart beat even faster especially when I felt his hand on my upper thigh. I enjoyed the feelings of his hands even thought it was over material I could imagine how rough they were, in a way it had turned out I loved. His hand gently caressed my leg and he timidly touched my bum falling in to another prolonged kiss, I laughed when I realised he tasted of butterbeer

"What?" he asked before kissing my cheek

"You taste of butterbeer!"

"Is that really funny?" he said raising his eyebrow

"Kind of" I smiled. Our lips were barely apart for a few seconds as we continued kissing under the dim moon light. I was intoxicated by his smell as we pulled him in and down to his shirt tugging at it playfully. His hands went to my hair stroking through it as his hands played over each other's bodies and shivering in the growing colder air.

"Hermione," he said breaking our kiss but his voice sounded so sweet I didn't care. "Mione, I love you" he finished in a strong voice but sounded nervous all the same. I understood exactly why after all I'd been trying to work out my feelings too, I defiantly had feelings for him and I don't think I'd appreciated how strong they were. Today they felt like they all exploded at once bubbling up in my chest. I was sure I'd never felt this way for someone before and it was so much stronger than anything I could compare it to. I'd known him for so long an I'd known for years now there was feelings and maybe I was finally ready to admit how string they were.

"I love you too, Ronald" I said honestly, I could feel how sweaty my palms were as I spoke but I was glad to be honest. We kissed again in a very reverent movement and I felt his passion but also his care. Holding my face in his hands we kept kissing and tasting each other, my leg moved from over his still very close as we lay hugging together.

"I want to take you on a date" he said, surprising me a little smiling nervously at me. "Whenever we get time I want to take you somewhere special like you deserve"

"Ron, this is perfect" I laughed in to a kiss

"Well if I want you to be my girlfriend I can't just make out with you in the orchard all the time"

"It's a start" I said fluttering my eyelashes up at him

"So, do you…want to be my girlfriend?" he asked

"Since we had such a classy first date," I said exaturating the word classy, "how can I refuse?"

"I knew I was right to get you here" he said. "Hermione Granger my girlfriend," he said kissing in-between words

"How did I get so lucky?" I joked

"When we fought a troll" he said with a grin. His kisses continued along my jaw and back to my lips enjoying every feeling of him. I felt safe in his arms compared to anywhere since we'd been back since I had a horrid sense of paranoia most of the time. Holding him made everything feel okay and not worry about what was still happening even if everything was still improving.

Feeling a drop on my nose I looked up in confusion and within several seconds the heavens seemed to open. Rain crashed over us so quickly we jumped up hand in hand laughing while we were still safe to towards the house. Ron pulled me in for a kiss just before the Burrow came in to sight, the rain pouring over us soaking our clothes as he kissed me repeatedly. We laughed and felt his hands running through my now wet hair

"You're going to give me phenomena!" I teased, pulling him forcefully by the hand and towards the Burrow. Merlin I hoped no one would see us but right now getting inside was all that mattered despite all the sneaking we'd have to do to get in next.


	9. Chapter 9

20 years later

"Get in here kids!" shouted Ron as we stood in our new bedroom that was awaiting painting.

"Yes?" asked Hugo, looking intrigued. "What?" said Rose, who then looked at us and saw the wall behind us, "we don't need to know about your undying love"

"We want you to help paint" I informed her, Rose rolled her eyes but she didn't attempt to walk out.

"And, that is essential?" she asked, pointing at Ron and Hermione painted largely in a heart.

"In the old house 'I love you Hermione' is painted on the wall" I explained. Ron had surprised me with it when I'd gone to wash up before food, I'd also accidently found the engagement ring but it had all worked out well in the end. It was perfectly imperfect for us.

"And we decided to make it a tradition" Ron put his arm around me, Rose made a sickly noise.

"I'll leave you to it" interrupted Everly shyly. She'd being staying with us for two weeks over summer and her Mum didn't seem to be missing her all that much so it was nice having her around.

"Hey, no you won't. You're joining us"

"You don't have…"

"We know, ten hands are better than eight"

"Okay, just don't expect to write I love you" she said with a crocked grin.

"We don't even expect our kids to right that" pointed out Ron, as he pulled a face back at Rose.

"Jeez Evs run while you can" said Rose tapping her back, I laughed sarcastically in response.

"Grab a brush" said Ron, finishing off the heart around our names.

"They wouldn't even make us paint for punishment in Hogwarts" said Rose, I smiled to myself remembering Ron had said the exact same thing when we moved in to our own place.

"Yes and you've had your fair share of punishment" jabbing my brush in her direction, Rose had done really well I was proud of her but she'd had more detentions this year than I did in seven.

"This isn't your holiday time, right?" asked Hugo, he had been so excited for all of us to be together.

"No, we have a villa booked for the last week of August"

"Have I been to a villa before?" he asked, so excited to have Rose back home.

"Nope, nor have I" Ron agreed, who was probably as excited as Hugo.

"Any swear words particularly banded?"

"All of them." I said strictly, knowing Rose was mainly joking and wouldn't ruin this for us.

"But Dad says bloody all the time" said Hugo, Rose smiled at me smugly.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I need it immortalised in our family home"

"It's not our family home yet" said Hugo in a little bit of a pout.

"You're telling me you wouldn't prefer to live here? Not having to share a room when we have guests? With a big kitchen for Nan or Granch to teach you more about cooking? Me and Dad having separate studies so we won't kill each other?"

"I'd be so grateful Mr and Mrs Weasley" said Everly, putting on a sarcasticly sweet voice.

"Hermione and Ron" I replied laughing.

"Can I call you Hermione and Ron?" asked Rose, smiling sweetly up at us.

"No" said Ron, smiling at her.

"But your handwriting looks lovely" I complimented.

"What about my flower? Prettier than Everly's right?" said Rose.

"It doesn't quite look like a rose" said Ron whistling through his teeth.

"It wasn't meant to" she glared back but couldn't move the smile from her face.

"We should have gotten Teddy to paint" answered Ron.

"He's doing us a family portrait already," I replied, "We can't use him at our beckon call"

"Mione, he is my employee"

"Who you won't take advantage of just because he's family"

"George still takes bloody advantage of me"

"He said it!" said Hugo excitedly.

"No more swearing in front of the kids"

"It's hardly swearing"

"Fine, you can explain to his teachers when he says it in class," I answered, "we already had to explain the exploding pen incident"

"See Hugo's smart," said Ron messing up his hair, "He'll be getting Oustandings in muggle schools and Hogwarts in no time."

"And you don't have favourites" Rose said sarcastically but was still smiling.

"Course I do, Everly" he said grinning at his daughter, Rose couldn't help but laugh.

"I am totally using magic to paint my room for that"

"Not if we confiscate your wands" said Ron in a sing song voice.

"And, you've already had top grades in primary school and Hogwarts" I said hugging her as she pulled away.

"I'm saving this for when we go back to school" said Everly.

"Huh?" replied Rose, paintbrush held in defence.

"The best things to tease you with in front of everyone" she cackled.

"You won't be allowed to get a big head" I teased her, kissing her red hair.

"How long does it take to disown your family?"

"Lucky you were top of the class in almost all your subjects or we'd already know"

"At least I'm not using time turners" she answered, using her brush with flourish.

"Don't do that" I shook my head regretfully.

"I don't think McGonagall trusts us as much as you"

"And we've never, _ever_ given her reason" added Rose.

"Really? I thought Fred said you helped him blow up a toilet" asked Hugo.

"That was Teddy's fault" she shrugged it off as Everly nodded.

"Explain?" I said shocked at her passing the blame, Teddy wasn't even in school anymore.

"Well, Teddy's gran told him about the time his mum tried to blow up a toilet but only managed the seat _so_ we had to try it ourselves" she said as if it was the only viable option.

"You'll get a howler if you do it again" I added, trying to be strict but Rose just laughed.

"What was her last one for?" asked Hugo.

"Was it when she was caught sneaking in to Al's dorm?" offered Everly.

"At least it wasn't Scorpius bed" Rose replied smugly.

"Or was it when she sneaked in to Vics?" said Ron, his voice as stiff as his posture and I knew it was because of the mention of Scorpius' bed.

"Or when you pair and Ruby were sharing a bed?" I asked.

"Maybe it was the time you were caught in the kitchens at 3.a.m." said Everly.

"That's not fair, Ruby was sad and I was getting her food" she pointed out.

"Tell us what it was for then?" said Ron.

"Fine! It was for the time I attempted to use one of the old passageways"

"Oh yes, the caved in passage. You have so much intelligent trying to use the tiniest bit that hasn't already fallen in"

"It was very dangerous Rose" said Ron, he actually could be strict with her on occasion, especially when it meant Rose possibly getting hurt.

"Really!?" she said, her hands going to hips and wearing a look Mrs Weasley would be proud of. "Dad, you flew a car to school. Mum, exploring the castle got you petrified _and _you both helped Harry sneak to Hogsmead with said passage for a start"

"One, Dad flying the car was very stupid," I shrugged as Ron glared at me, "I wasn't 'exploring' the castle I was at the library finding out about the basilisk"

"And sneaking Harry to Hogsmead?" she said looking overly smug.

"Okay, the tunnel wasn't caved in at the point and you try behaving when Harry's your best friend"

"Find, the tunnel wasn't caved in_ but_ there was an escaped murder on the loose who you thought was after Harry. What's worse mother bear, what's worse?"

"I was hoping you would have a normal school life without Harry"

"And besides, we were older when that happened" said Ron, I span on my feet glaring at Ron.

"So next year it is totally cool to fly a car and enter the chamber of secrets?" she grinned.

"Idiot" I told him, knowing we were guaranteed to have this used against us again.

"You know that means, Hugo, you can fight a troll and get involved with an illegal dragon" she said excitedly clasping her hands together.

"Sorry" Ron said, ears bright red.

"And Evs, you can be put in an enchanted sleep and in the black lake, fight a dragon and date an older famous quidditch player" she said listing off what she could remember.

"Didn't you also trap Rita in a jar?" asked Everly.

"Correct, you can also do that" she pointed to her enthusiastically.

"Or if I want to be like Harry's Dad you could learn to become an illegal animigus" said Everly.

"No!" I shouted, I really wished there weren't so many books about us or mentioning us.

"But we'll be there age" she said sweetly fluttering her eye lashes.

"There are many things you should take from us and other family members but all those were terrible examples" I said smiling at her.

"And I swear I'll jinx everyone who wrote books about us" I added, shaking my head it was impossible to keep things secret from them which always ended in conversations like this.

"I'm sure there missing a few things, maybe we can pop to Uncle George's?" she said smugly.

"Great" I said sarcastically, George really did take great pleasure it telling stories about us.

"I'll be better than you were in your second year"

"You do realise I was pretty well behaved and what happened to me won't happen to you?"

"Yes, but in dad's case I'm sure I can find a car"

"God Ron" I joined in siding with Rose and shaking my head.

"Parents in a united front and all" he said sarcastically.

"Wait, who painted a penis!?" I said noticing the wall behind Ron. Everything else had been put together so well, no swear words, maybe a few insults but the art and names had otherwise made it exactly what I wanted.

"Hugo" Everly said looing unabashed.

"No I didn't!" he said looking affronted.

"You need to work on your lying for Hogwarts" said Rose patting his head.

"You pair" Ron said, still helping Hugo reach higher up the wall.

"Are you sure it wasn't Dad?"

"Even he isn't this childish" I said jerking a thumb back to him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" laughed Ron.

"I wanted us to have a photo in front of the wall, you ruined it!"

"Someone tell me who it was or you'll be helping lay all the flooring by hand too" Ron answered.

"Hugo wrote I smell! Why aren't you shouting at him" said Rose.

"I thought girls were meant to be more mature" I said.

"Do you think I can make it a butterfly?"

"Just paint over it" I said, Ron reached over me and kissed the back of my head.

"Were skipping the paint fight then?" he whispered.

"Come on we don't want them overhearing" I giggled.

"Hearing of what?" asked Everly.

"How wonderful all your painting is" I lied quickly.

"Happy?" asked Rose.

"Almost perfect" I agreed.

"Do you want me to take the photo?" offered Everly.

"No, you helped us you should be in it," I replied, "We can use magic see," I added with a wink.

"I'll leave you it to you" said Ron, handing me the camera from his bag.

"Stay where you are," I said after levitating the camera in to place, "Rose if this comes back with you giving your brother bunny ears I swear to God I'll kill you"

"Are you sure you didn't finish divation?" asked Everly as I heard Rose move and sigh.

"Say cheese!" the flash went off, "I'm trusting you that was a nice picture so you have permission to pull face now" I pointed out.

"What about the bunny ears?" asked Rose, I picked up Hugo up and after a little squabble of hands they settled to being able to do it to each other.

"Ready?" laughed Ron, we nodded and the camera flashed again.

I felt my heart swelling in my chest as Rose kissed Hugo's cheek, they all laughed as I felt wonderful about our new start here. We could finally give the children everything that they deserved – places to work, cook and fly – not that material things were everything. We'd already created one wonderful memory in this perfect house.

_I hope you liked the story! I did have a whole bit in-between but I decided it wasn't worth it, hope you like it __ Love always, B x_


End file.
